Only In My Dreams
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: After an accident, Tony finds that his life has taken a hinky turn...
1. Chapter 1

Tony woke to a steady beeping; his hand automatically shot out and hammered on the snooze button. He rolled over, intending to get at least ten more minutes of sleep, but froze mid-turn sensing a presence.

_Holy crap_, he thought, _who is in my bed_? Never before had he forgotten going to sleep next to somebody. Except when he was twenty-one, but he had been really drunk then. This time, however, there was no mind splitting, puke my guts out type feeling that came with a hangover. In fact, other than feeling a little tired, he felt great.

But that didn't excuse the fact that there was a mystery woman in his bed. _Okay, DiNozzo, think,_ he thought covering his face with his hands. _What's her name? What's her…?_ He froze, cool metal ghosting across his forehead. His eyes snapped open, zeroing in on the silver band around his left, ring finger.

"Oh no," he whispered. "No, no, no, no, no." Now, he really had to figure out who was next to him. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes landing on a dark haired woman lying with her back to him.

"Uh, hey," he said softly patting the woman's head.

She stirred and said, "Good morning, my little hairy butt."

Tony's heart nearly stopped. Only one person had ever called him that, and that was when they were undercover as two, married assassins.

"Ziva?" he said tentatively. Before Ziva could respond, the door flew open and a pink blur landed on his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Are you awake, Daddy?" _Wait, Daddy? _"You promised Panjacks for b'eakfast."

"What?"

"I am sorry. It is my fault. I meant to say Pancakes or flapjacks," Ziva said sitting up, taking the little girl off Tony and pulling her into lap.

"What?" Tony sat up, his eyes resting on Ziva and the little girl. She looked an awful lot like Ziva except her eyes. They were eyes Tony saw in the mirror every morning.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Ziva questioned giving him a worried look.

Tony's mouth moved but words would not escape his lips, he slowly backed away from Ziva and the girl. Ziva flashed another worried look before putting the little girl on the floor. "Come on, Katie. I will make you your pancakes."

"Katie?"

"Short for Caitlin." Ziva's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you are okay, fuzzy bear?"

"Yeah, I…I'm fine, sweetie pie?"

"Okay." Ziva slowly got out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. She turned, resting her hand on Katie's back. "Let us go. Give Daddy a minute to wake up."

"But he is awake," Katie pointed out moving away from her mother, leaving Ziva's stomach in plain view. Only it wasn't as flat as Tony had remembered it…

"Holy crap," he exclaimed as he fell out of bed, slamming his elbow into the nightstand as he hit the floor.

"Ah, Daddy said a bad word," Katie whispered.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva questioned moving around the bed to stand over him. Dinozzo scrambled to his feet, backing away from her. "You…and I…and this…" he made a circular motion over his stomach.

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?"

"I am not sure, Caitlin. Why not go get dressed, and I will meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay." Katie flashed one final, worried look toward Tony before walking out of the room.

"What has gotten into you," Ziva hissed the moment Katie was out of earshot.

"Me? What has gotten into you?" he gestured with both hands at her stomach. "I mean yesterday you threatened to kill me. And today we're…" he lowered his voice, "married."

"It was the hormones talking," Ziva replied sheepishly.

"No, no, no. Yesterday you were not this." he made the circular motion again. "You were this," he said flattening his hands against his stomach. "And I wasn't," he grabbed of his ring finger, "this. And we're," he gestured to both of them, "are not this. We are not even close to this."

"What is your point?"

"This is crazy. Beyond crazy, insane. On a scale of one and McGee actually having a woman in his bed, this is beyond that."

"Well since Jeanne and he moved in together, I am assuming he has a woman in his bed every night."

"Jeanne?" it couldn't be the Jeanne Tony was thinking of. It just couldn't be.

"Benoit," Ziva said as if Tony should know. "You know the undercover mission Jenny sent him on. To spy on her father."

"I got sent on that mission."

Ziva gave him an incredulous look then said, "Tony we were just married. We had a daughter. You were not going on a mission like that."

"What?"

"Why do you keep saying that? Are you okay?"

"Stop asking me if I'm okay. I am fine. I just need to use the bathroom."

"Tony we are having a discussion."

"Just…just five minutes." he snatched his phone off the end table.

"Fine, I will be in the kitchen." and Ziva left the room, closing the door with more force than necessary.

Tony headed into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. He rested his head against the wood mumbling, "It's a dream. It's just a very vivid, very 3D, very realistic dream. I'm like Nicolas Cage except a lot better looking and with better hair. And a better looking wife…" he trailed off, shaking head, "No not my wife. Friend, co-worker, my partner on some cases.

"This is breaking rule number twelve. Wait, not even rule twelve. It's an unspoken rule against marrying your co-workers. Gibbs is going to kill me." Speaking of Gibbs, he should probably call him. "Gibbs? I can't call Gibbs. That's like signing my death warrant." he closed his eyes, thinking. _McGee, I'll call McGee._

He scrolled through his contacts, hitting send on McGee's name. It rang once, twice, and a familiar, groggy female voice answered. "Hello?"

Tony's heart constricted, his breath died in his throat. He hadn't seen her in over a year, could still remember her last words to him '_I hate you_.' "Jeanne?"

"Who is this?"

"Uh, Tony DiNozzo."

"Oh, you work with Tim," she said as realization dawned on her.

"Yeah," Tony replied through numb lips. She didn't know him, not like he knew her. "Can I, uh, can I talk to him?"

"He's in the shower right now."

"Can you get him?"

"He just stepped in…"

"It's really important," he said urgently, no doubt taking her by surprise.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Just let me get him."

Tony began pacing back and forth across the unfamiliar bathroom floor, his eyes taking in one alien item after another. His counter, usually consisting of a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, razor, shaving cream, aftershave, and the occasional bar soap had been replaced by God knew what. The only thing DiNozzo was aware of was that it had a very strong smell, it wasn't manly, but reminded him strongly of Ziva.

Almost unconsciously, he stopped in front of the sink and started moving stuff around. He had just lined all the bottles up from big to small when an annoyed McGee said, "What do you want, DiNozzo?"

"McGee listen, I am freaking out," Tony hissed almost dropping a bottle of, what looked like, perfume. He set it down slowly, trekking away from the sink.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked suddenly, a little nervous.

"I woke up next to Ziva…"

"And…?"

"'And'?" I woke up next to Ziva. You know Mossad, trained killer, unsafe with a paperclip, Dad's a psychopath… That Ziva."

"I know who she is. Except, she's not Mossad anymore."

"What?"

"Never mind. Why are you calling me?"

"I just told you. I woke up next to Ziva!" Tony exclaimed beginning to pace again. "And we've apparently got a kid, and she's pregnant. And there's a ring, on my finger…"

"And you're just figuring this all out now? You've been married for almost three years, you're daughter is six months shy of her fourth birthday, and the last I checked, Ziva was five and half months pregnant."

"Married…and four…and…" Tony took a deep, calming breath and said, "When did this happen?"

"Look Tony whatever you drank last night, however you got it passed Ziva, I don't care. I have to shower and get ready for work. You know, work. Gibbs, head slaps, the whole nine yards. So, I suggest you pull yourself together before then. Because I don't want to deal with this all day."

"Wait, McGee don't hang up…" he hung up. "Damn it…"

Tony threw his phone onto the counter, looking at himself in the mirror. Besides the unusual amount of scruff he wasn't any different, except he was married. He was married and had a kid. He was married, had a kid, and had another one on the way. So, yeah, some things were different from yesterday. Majorly different. And in order to figure out why, Tony would just have to dig a little…or a lot...deeper.

A steady beeping sounded from the front room. Tony's head turned toward the noise, realizing it was his alarm clock going off again. Except with this alarm, there was something oddly unsettling about the way it beeped; he just couldn't put his finger on it. _Beep, beep, beep_…

**NCIS**

_Beep, beep, beep…_ Ziva stood in the doorway of the room, leaning against the doorframe, mindful of her injured arm. She never liked it when he was this still; he was never this still to begin with. He was a ball of energy, a little kid inside. Too stubborn to admit he had to grow up.

She moved further into the room, stopping short of his bed. He was hooked up to more machines then she could count, each one doing its damndest to keep him alive. If it wasn't for that delivery van, running through that red light, they wouldn't be here right now. If he'd just let her drive, they wouldn't be here right now.

She lowered herself into the chair by his bed, resting her uninjured arm on her knee. She took a deep breath, her eyes burning, and whispered, "We need you to be all right… I need you to be all right." she sighed deeply, a single tear falling down her face. "Wake up, Tony…"

**NCIS**

**Okay, this idea was bugging me for a while and I made the mistake of sharing it with Benny. Who got very excited for some reason. So, that's where this was born.**

**If you are confused we did not intend for that to happen. If you need an explanation PM me and I will give you one. :)**

**For those of you who do get it, and would like us to continue, please let us know.**

**So, drop a comment if you can, we do not own these characters, or Nicolas Cage. And we've gotta go,**

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your support, your reviews, and your alerts for this story. We really appreciate it and hope to hear from you again.**

**So, please enjoy, NCIS is not ours, and see ya in chapter three.**

**PEACE OUT...**

**NCIS**

Tony smelt pancakes when he opened his bedroom door, wafting down the hall. They actually smelt pretty damn good, his stomach growled. He moved out of the room, leaving the door open, heading down the hallway. He barely spared glances at the photos he passed, already too freaked. He did look into rooms as he passed them: A bathroom, a guest room, Katie's room, and…

He stopped at a room with a closed door, purple and blue letters across the door saying: _Jenny_. He grabbed the knob and turned, pushing the door open. Inside was a sky blue room, a giant plate glass window letting in a stream of sunlight. The room was cluttered with some baby furniture: A crib was crammed into the corner, a half together stroller lay on its side, and a bassinet, still in the box, sat on the floor. A dresser was sitting next to the window; two boxes labeled _Katie's Baby Clothes_ were stacked on top. A car seat sat next to the boxes, bumblebees splattered across the seat cover. Blankets were piled into the crib, each a variety of pale blues and purples. And a few other odds and ends also littered the floor.

Tony let his eyes scan the room a second time before he backed out, closing the door behind him. So, Katie and Jenny. Both named for women Tony couldn't save. He wasn't sure whether to be okay with that or not.

He slowly crept down the steps, the smell of pancakes getting stronger, and stopped at the bottom. To his left was a dining room. An average sized mahogany table sat in the middle of the room, matching chairs surrounding it. A light hung above the table, and even off Tony could tell it could easily brighten the entire room.

To his right was the living room. Tony recognized his forty-two inch flat screen from his apartment and the plethora of DVDs he had spent most of his adult life collecting. The sleek, black couch was new, as was the matching easy chair and coffee table. Bookshelves were built into the back wall, full of books.

Tony's gaze broke away from the living room; he continued to follow the smell of pancakes. He walked along the short hallway, passing another bathroom, and stopped just outside of the archway leading into a large kitchen.

In the far back corner there was a round table, four chairs surrounding it, with a sliding glass door behind it. More sunlight spilt in from several windows, reflecting off the shiny, black counter tops. An island had three stools sitting under it; Katie sat at a fourth one with her stocking feet dangling above the ground. Ziva stood at the stove, flipping pancakes, an already full plate sitting next to her arm.

"Daddy made a Mickey Mouse pancake once," Katie said and giggled.

"Why is that funny?" Ziva questioned curiously.

"It felled apart," she whispered around more giggles. Her laughter cut off when she spotted Tony. "Hey, Daddy," she said brightly. "Are ya awake, yet?"

"Yeah," he muttered still reeling that his 'vivid dream' had made him a Daddy. Because that's what he was calling this situation until a better explanation came along: a 'vivid dream.'

"Can you get the orange juice?" Ziva questioned stiffly still irked about his behavior from earlier. _Well, I'm having a crisis. Sorry if I have upset you._

"Yeah," he said and moved toward the fridge. He opened the door, first noticing the lack of beer. Either Ziva didn't want it where Katie could find it, or a _pregnant_ Ziva didn't want beer in the house. The latter explained McGee's comment about whatever he had been drinking. Of course, whatever the reason Tony wasn't exactly thrilled. He really needed a drink about now.

"Did ya find it?" Katie called from her stool.

"Yeah," Tony replied finding it behind a jug of lemonade. He closed the door with his foot, carrying the carton over to the table. Soon after, Ziva brought the pancakes to the table; Katie slid from her stool and followed her mother.

About halfway through breakfast, Ziva excused herself to use the bathroom. Katie watched her go saying, "Mommy pees a lot 'cause she gots a baby in her. But she didn't eat baby Jenny 'cause I asked her." Tony snorted, nearly choking on his orange juice. Coughing, he put his glass down. "Are ya okay?" Katie flashed him a worried look.

"Yeah," he replied. Tony watched as Katie returned to her pancakes, wondering what traits she had picked up from him… _Wait, what? Why would I wonder that? _He shook his head and said, "Hey, Katie."

"Yes Daddy?" she looked up, her green eyes meeting his. He opened his mouth, unsure what to ask her. What did someone ask a three year old? What would she understand? _This is one reason why I don't spend time with children._ Finally, he just took a breath and asked, "Are you excited about baby Jenny?"

"Oh, yes," she replied nodding. "Mommy says I gets to be her helper. I can't wait." she beamed, returning to her breakfast. "But you already asked me that, silly Daddy."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, when you told me about Jenny. 'Cause that's when Mommy told me I gets to be her helper," she responded as if he should have known that. And he would have, if this were his life. But it wasn't. It was a 'vivid dream' that he really had to wake up from. _But _whenever that was going to be, he didn't know…

**NCIS**

"No," Tony said the moment they stepped out of the house. "I'm not letting you drive."

"I have been here for almost four years, I can drive a car Tony," Ziva snapped not relinquishing the keys.

"I'd rather make it to work safely," Tony responded making a final grab for the keys, managing to get them. Ziva growled. This was normal, familiar for Tony, until Ziva picked Katie up and carried her to the car. That usually didn't happen after one of his and Ziva's playful arguments.

He moved toward the Honda, stopping. "Where's my car?"

"That is your car," Ziva said putting Katie in the back seat, strapping her into her booster seat.

"No, my car is a classic, this is… this isn't."

"Oh, the gas nuzzler?" Ziva responded shutting the back door.

"It's guzzler, and yes."

"It is in the garage. You usually do not drive it to work anymore. Not with Katie at least."

"I don't…. And I…" internally, he growled again, but continued toward the Honda. After throwing his and Ziva's bags in the back seat, he slid behind the wheel, hating the thing the moment he shut the door. It just didn't feel right, it wasn't his car.

Once Ziva had gotten into the car and belted up, Tony started it and backed out of the driveway, snapping his seatbelt into place the moment he was on the road. He threw the thing into drive and started down the road. Ignoring the fact that he was missing the familiar hum of the engine in his car, he started to wonder what had changed at work. Stuff had to have changed. Maybe Ducky had gotten married in this reality, maybe Palmer was a woman. Maybe Probie was twelve times cooler, didn't know Klingon, and could actually speak more than fifteen words without mentioning computers or jetpacks or anything remotely McGee-ish.

When they were on the naval yard and parked, Tony looked up at the building. There was nothing different about the NCIS building. And, if he were being honest, he was kind of disappointed. He was really hoping to see something out of the ordinary. It would have made his 'vivid dream' a little less vivid.

"Can you get Katie out of the car?" Ziva asked pushing her door open. And, without explaining why, she headed into the building.

"She gots to hit the head again," Katie said quickly. "Did I use that right, Daddy? The potty is the head?"

"Yeah," Tony responded getting out of the car. He opened the back door, staring at the booster seat. He could figure out how to get her out, it wasn't rocket science.

It took him almost two minutes to get the stupid thing to unlock, Katie not helping with her useless advice. Of course, Tony didn't tell her it was useless. He heard that kids didn't respond well to yelling, and if he opened his mouth to point out that Katie was not, in fact, helping he was bound to yell. So, he just kept his mouth shut.

Once she was free, Tony picked Katie up and moved away from the door. He shut it, putting her back on the ground. Automatically, she grabbed his hand. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on her as he walked her toward the other side of the car. Once he had collected both his and Ziva's bags, they walked inside the NCIS building.

Since he had no clue where to take her-he hadn't exactly been anywhere near the daycare at the naval yard-Tony just took Katie to his floor. He hoped someone could take her to where she was supposed to be. Ziva, perhaps, or one of the other parents. He was sure there had to be parents, on his floor, who brought their kids to work.

When the elevator opened, the first thing Katie did was scream, "Uncle McGee!" her hand ripped from Tony's grasp and she ran across the floor toward the bullpen, throwing her tiny arms around McGee's legs when he stood up.

"Hey, munchkin," McGee said when she broke away from him.

Tony followed Katie's path at a slower pace, stopping at his desk. He watched McGee for a second. Same clothes, same hair, same dorky aura; it seemed McGee was still McGee. Tony wondered what Jeanne saw in him. It couldn't have been the same thing she saw in Tony. McGee and Tony were just too different.

"Is Mommy still peeing?" Katie asked McGee unashamed.

"Caitlin," Ziva's voice cut across the room. "How many times do I have to ask you not to ask people that?"

"Sorry, Mommy," Katie said quietly. "But you weren't here. I hadda know."

"Why is she even here?" Ziva questioned looking directly at Tony.

"To see her Uncle McGee," Tony responded looking directly at McGee, who had yet to look at him.

"She saw him Saturday," Ziva said slowly.

"But who could really get enough of McGee?" Tony said sarcastically, without thinking. It was a comment _he_ would make, not 'vivid dream' Tony. Or, he didn't think 'vivid dream' Tony would make a comment like that. Maybe he would. _Jeez, this is confusing._

Before Ziva could respond, the elevators dinged and Gibbs stepped out of them. It was the moment of truth; would Gibbs treat Tony differently because he was 'married' to Ziva? Gibbs stopped, eyes flicking from McGee to Ziva to Katie to Tony. "You waiting for a formal invitation to sit down?" he asked walking past them, taking a seat behind his desk. Tony watched him go, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nothing, not one insinuating comment about rule number twelve. _Maybe he's saving the verbal thrashing for when Katie isn't around_.

"Good morning, Mister Gibbs," Katie said smiling at him.

"Katie," he replied nodding once.

"I used 'hit the head' today," she informed him, her smiling widening.

"Did you?"

"I used it right, too. Daddy said so." she nodded glancing Tony's way.

"Good for you." he flashed her a small smile, sitting his coffee next to his computer.

"I suppose I should take her to day care," Ziva said moving toward Katie. "Since somebody decided not to, again." So, apparently it was a regular thing for 'vivid dream' Tony, bringing Katie to the bullpen. If Tony knew himself like he thought he did, and if the interaction between Gibbs and Katie meant anything, it was to keep Gibbs from being too Gibbs-ish. _If only until 'vivid dream' Ziva takes Katie away._

Before Ziva could even make it five steps to the elevators two things happened. One: Gibbs phone rang and two: Abby came around the corner. Katie took one look at her, and just as she had with McGee, screamed, "Auntie Abby." she broke free from Ziva's grasp and raced toward the Goth.

Gibbs' eyes tracked the little girl's movements while he nodded. He hung up the phone and said, "Gear up." he glanced at Abby, who had just stood up from hugging Katie. "Take her to daycare, Abbs."

"Yes sir, Gibbs," she responded and mock saluted him. Tony could tell Gibbs internally rolled his eyes as he snatched his coffee off his desk and walked around it. Tony handed Ziva her bag before following Gibbs toward the elevators.

Overhead he heard the _whoosh_ of the air conditioner starting up. But, as with his alarm clock, there was something different about the _whoosh._ That, too, sounded wrong somehow. But before he could give it much thought, he was already standing next to Gibbs in the elevator, Ziva and McGee in front of him, the doors closing on Katie's cheerful, "Bye guys…"

**NCIS**

_Whoosh_: the respirator caught McGee's attention when he stepped into Tony's room. Ziva was sitting next to his bed, her knees drawn up, watching him carefully. By the looks of it, she probably hadn't moved since she sat down.

"Hey," he said moving across the room, stopping next to her chair. She didn't respond, sparing McGee a single look before her eyes flicked back to Tony. Tim offered her one of the two coffees in his hand, studying the sling around her right arm from where she hit the dash.

"Still no change?"

"It has only been twelve hours. There is no real reason to worry just yet," Ziva answered slowly, waving her hand at the offered coffee. Despite her words, Tim could practically feel the worry rolling off the Mossad agent in waves. He, too, was also worried. Never before had he seen Tony like this. Not even when he had the plague. But, at least, he made it into the room; Abby just couldn't bring herself to visit Tony, opting to stay downstairs with Ducky and Palmer. And who knew where Gibbs had gone?

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tim said slowly. "I mean, it's Tony. He's gonna pull through." Ziva nodded, still looking uncertain. McGee set one of the coffees on the tray bolted to the wall. He gave Ziva's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

Outside he stopped for a second, trying hard not to think about his last confrontation with DiNozzo. _'Because I am the senior field agent and Ducky needs help. Now, get your ass up and help him.'_ McGee hadn't been happy and had said, _'You know Tony sometimes you can be a real jackass.'_

Now, he wished he hadn't said that. Unintentionally, DiNozzo had saved McGee's life. The entire backseat of the car had been totaled; no one would have survived if someone had been sitting back there. If Palmer hadn't had a doctor's appointment, if Ducky didn't need help with that body, McGee would have been dead. It wasn't the first time he had escaped death, and it was a scary thought he didn't want to think about…

**NCIS**

Abby hated when anybody close to her was hurt. She had lost too many good friends, had to mourn too many good people. And she wasn't ready to lose another.

She looked up when Tim returned; he moved toward her and took a seat in the vacant chair next to her. She glanced over at him, watching as he put his coffee down. She let her eyes move away from him, zeroing in on Palmer. Jimmy's knees had been bouncing for the past fifteen minutes, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Abby knew how close he and Tony had gotten since Gibbs' hiatus. She even knew how Tony bounced ideas off of Jimmy when he was stuck (despite the fact that DiNozzo tried to be sneaky about it).

Ducky had been trying and trying to call Gibbs, but had yet to get a hold of him. Abby figured Gibbs was still talking to the driver of the delivery van, trying to figure out what had caused him to plow through that red light. The same van that landed Tony in this awful place…

Abby's vision blurred and she sniffed. She had told herself no more crying, crying wasn't helping Tony, but she couldn't help it. Tony was in a hospital, hooked up to God knows what, barely clinging on to life. And she couldn't bring herself to go see him. She was such an awful friend.

A choked sob left her throat; tears started rolling down her face. McGee pulled her into a hug, rubbing small circles into her back. He kept repeating, "It'll be okay."

"N…no, it won't," she stammered out after the third time. "T…Tony's hurt, he… he…" she couldn't finish her sentence, just buried her face deeper into McGee's jacket.

"Hey," he said pulling her away from him, so he could look in her eyes. "I'll tell you what I told Ziva. He's going to be fine. He's Tony, he'll pull through."

"How," Abby hiccupped, "is Ziva?" McGee didn't respond, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. "That good," she hiccupped again, "huh?" Abby took a deep, shuddering breath and moved away from McGee.

"Are you hungry?" McGee asked suddenly getting to his feet. "I could get you something from the cafeteria. Maybe something from the vending machines."

"No, Timmy, I'm fine," Abby said pulling her knees up. "Just sit down." he nodded, sitting back down. He grabbed his coffee off the small table, taking a sip before offering it to Abby. She wasn't a big coffee drinker, but she did appreciate the heat warming her cold hands.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. Broken up by deep breathing, the creaking of chairs, and Ducky periodically checking his voicemail. Abby was about to take out her own phone, maybe give Gibbs a call herself, but thought better of it when he slipped into the room.

"Jethro, where have you been?" Ducky asked before anyone else could open their mouths.

"Did you talk to the delivery guy?" Abby demanded before Gibbs could answer Ducky's question.

"Yeah," he responded quietly.

"And?"

"The street cam matches his story."

"And?"

"He blew the stop light."

"So, you're saying Tony and Ziva ended up here because some idiot decided to look away from the windshield?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied sighing. "He's been arrested for reckless driving."

"He deserves worse," Abby muttered bitterly. Gibbs didn't verbally respond, but the look on his face told Abby he agreed whole-heartedly with her.

"Did anyone get any work done on the case?" Gibbs questioned after a long pause. No one said anything, Palmer and McGee trying really hard not to look Gibbs in the eyes. "Look, we aren't doing DiNozzo any good sitting here. So, head back to the naval yard and get me some results on the dead girl." Nobody moved. "NOW!" Palmer, McGee, and Abby scrambled to their feet.

Abby followed McGee from the room, Jimmy right behind her. She glanced behind her one last time, watching as Ducky opened his mouth to say something. But before she could hear the comment, Tim had already ushered her into the elevator.

As much as Abby wanted to stay at the hospital, camp out in the waiting room, she knew Gibbs had a point sending them away. A girl was dead; her killer was still at large. If Abby couldn't be there for Tony, she could at least catch the SOB who unintentionally caused his and Ziva's accident by murdering some poor Marine's daughter…


	3. Chapter 3

Tony wasn't sure whether or not 'vivid dream' Ziva should be at the crime scene. She was pregnant, was she supposed to be inhaling the fumes…?

He stopped. Why he was worrying about a dream version of someone he knew was beyond him, but that's where his head went. Until he noticed Ziva moving toward the witnesses sitting on the curb; it was as if she and Gibbs had come to an understanding. He wouldn't keep her at her desk if she stayed out of the immediate crime scene. And if that meant doing something she wasn't very fond of…

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' sharp voice brought him back to reality, a camera was shoved into Tony's arms. "Stop staring at your wife and take photos."

"Yes boss," Tony said and he moved toward the house. McGee was right behind him, whispering, "Are you feeling okay?"

_God, I wish people would stop asking me that_. "Yeah," Tony replied slowly. He stopped in the doorway of the house; something seemed so familiar about the body lying on the living room floor. He just couldn't put his finger on what.

"So, what do you have planned?" McGee asked conversationally after a few seconds of silence, pulling out the fingerprint kit, and moving past Tony into the house.

"For?" Tony questioned, stepping inside and snapping a picture.

"You know. Your anniversary. It's this Saturday."

"Oh, is it?" _I did not know that._ "Well, I was just… And, uh... You know."

"No, I don't," McGee replied shaking his head. "Funny, besides Katie's birthday, this is the one day you actually remember. I mean, last year you took Ziva on a trip to the Bahamas. The year before you two went to Paris. I mean, I know you two aren't leaving the country this year because of the pregnancy, but I still thought you'd plan something."

Tony opened his mouth to respond, closed it, opened it again, and said, "We have a case, McGee." He moved away from Probie, snapping two more photos of the girl's body. It was still bugging Tony, the sense of déjà vu that was rolling through him. Something was off, he just knew it... He almost laughed, _what wasn't off about this day?_

"Fine. It's none of my business anyway," McGee responded putting his newly collected finger prints into his bag. "Jeanne was just curious."

"Jeanne, huh? You and her still going strong?" it was meant to sound casual, but Tony had a feeling he sounded a tad overly curious.

"You talked to her this morning. Did she sound sick of me?"

"No, I was just…" Tony trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Never mind."

McGee sighed and said, "As far as I know she's very happy with me. In fact," Tim craned his head, checking for Gibbs, and then pulled a red box from his pocket. "I was thinking about asking her to marry me." he flipped the box open, showing Tony the diamond engagement ring.

"Oh." _Beer, whiskey, bourbon: let it rain one of them_. "Gibbs will have a field day with that," Tony joked weakly glancing away from the box to snap more photos of the scene.

"He's okay with you and Ziva and you two _work _together," Tim replied closing the box. He stuck it in his pocket again, a disgruntled look on his face.

"But is he? Really?" Okay, so he was subtly trying to learn how 'vivid dream' Gibbs felt about the breaking of _not quite_ rule number twelve, but Tony wanted answers: sue him.

"He willingly walked Ziva down the aisle. I'd say he's pretty okay with it."

"He did?"

"Yeah," McGee replied nodding, giving Tony a quizzical look. "You two asked him together after Ziva and her father had a falling out. Are you sure…?"

"Stop asking me that," Tony snapped taking one final picture before storming toward the front door, straight into Gibbs.

"Where are you going, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Just checking to see if Ducky had arrived yet, boss," Tony lied glancing back at a glaring McGee.

"Uh, huh," Gibbs responded furrowing his eyebrows, following DiNozzo's gaze. "And, did he?"

"By the looks of it." DiNozzo looked past Gibbs, making a point to check the road. "Nope. He's not here, yet. But that could be because Palmer had gotten lost…" he backed up when Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed deeper. "I'm just going to finish taking photos."

"You do that."

Not long after, Ducky and Palmer arrived. The latter was stammering apologies as the former scolded him for getting lost, yet again. Even in 'vivid dream' land Palmer had a poor sense of direction. _I, at least, could have given him a GPS in the ME van_…

As Ducky was checking the liver temp on the girl, he glanced up at Tony and said, "Your tickets will be here Friday, Anthony."

"Tickets? Tickets to what?" Tony asked glancing down at the ME.

"Why to the theater, lad. You asked me to get tickets ages ago."

"Yes, I did," DiNozzo stated as if he just remembered. "See, McWorrywart, I remembered my anniversary." Before anyone else could comment he headed out of the house, moving toward the truck. He leaned against it, eyes resting on Ziva who was still talking to the witnesses. Did she even like the theater? He knew she liked the _Sound of Music_ (_that was a staged musical before a movie right?_) but that was about it. _This would be so much easier if I was given a 'vivid dream' guide…_

And it hit him, the one person he could question and probably not get asked too many questions in return. She was used to weird, and some of his questions could possibly get weird. He just had to find a way to get to her…

**NCIS**

Caf-Pow in one hand, evidence in the other Tony stepped out of the elevator. Gibbs had given him a raised eyebrow when he jumped at the chance to deliver the fingerprints, blood samples, and photos to Abby. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before; Gibbs didn't have to act like it was the first time. Of course saying: '_Sit your ass down, McGoo; I got this' _probably made him seem more childish than normal. But right now, he really didn't care.

DiNozzo stepped into Abby's lab, noticing the guilty look on her face first. "What?" he asked setting her Caf-Pow down next to one of her computers.

"I know you and Ziva told me not to, like a hundred times, but I couldn't resist," she said hurriedly moving to block something with her body.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked carefully.

"It's just; she gets so lonely down in daycare. And that Andrews boy is such a…" she trailed off obviously not able to come up with anything polite to say about this 'Andrews' boy. "And, I don't let her near anything remotely dangerous. I have Jimmy sit with her when I have a test running…" a giggle sounded from behind Abby.

"Abbs, is that Katie?" Tony was pretty damn sure, despite what Abby had just said, that a three year old should not be in a lab full of dangerous and deadly things. Part of his 'vivid dream' or not, he really didn't want something happening to the little girl.

"Hey Daddy," Katie said jumping out from behind Abby. Her hair, which had been in a ponytail when she arrived, was now in pigtails. "Auntie Abby did my hair."

"I see that," he replied meeting Abby's eyes. She gave him a small, innocent smile. "Hey, Katie." he walked across the lab, grabbing Bert off one of Abby's desks. "Take Burt and go over there to play." he pointed at the most harmless spot in the whole lab. Katie took the hippo from him and carried it over to the spot, sitting down on the floor.

"I know, I'm in trouble," Abby said quickly raising her hands. "But she's so cute, and I haven't given her anymore Caf-Pow. I still haven't gotten the smell of puke out of my office, yet. And…"

"Abby, I'll let it pass. Just for today. If you answer some questions for me." Tony set the evidence down on her lab table, crossing his arms.

"Okay," she said moving her hands as if to say '_ask away.'_

"Hypothetically, let's say I forgot how Katie came to be. Could you tell me?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Yeah, just pretend I have no clue what happened the last three years."

"Okay?" she gave him a cautiously, suspicious look but nodded. "Um…" she thought about it for a second. "When you two were boxed in, remember that?"

"When I was shot?" Tony recalled that memory fairly well. Especially when he realized Ziva had invited everyone to her apartment but him. Not exactly something a friend would do. Plus, Ziva kept insisting it was a 'flesh wound' when Tony knew for a fact that 'flesh wounds' didn't usually need a sling. And there was no damn way he was hit by a piece of wood, either…

"Yeah," Abby said biting her lip, a worried look crossing her face. She hated when anybody she cared about ended up in peril. And Tony hated bringing up memories like that around her. So, he just gestured for her to continue, hoping the change in subject would stop her worrying.

"Well, you two…" she made a circular gesture with her right hand, Tony knowing exactly what she was signifying. "And nine and half months later, Katie." she pointed at the little girl, who had just squeezed Burt. She giggled at the sound he made.

"We… In the… What?"

"Well, I personally believe it was in the hotel when you two were first 'married.' But, you and Ziva swore it was in that shipping box."

"We didn't…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Okay and why did we decide to get married?"

"I'm assuming Katie was a big part," Abby said quickly. "But, you _know_ the real reason…"

"Hypothetically remember," Tony pointed out. Before Abby could respond a voice snapped, "Abby, again? She does not belong down here." They turned, Ziva standing in the doorway staring daggers at Abby.

"Ziva, I…"

"Come on, Katie," Ziva said before Abby could come up with an excuse. Katie pushed herself to her feet and walked across the lab, handing Bert to Abby on the way. "See ya later, Auntie Abby," she said and followed her mother out of the room.

"Anything else?" Abby asked setting Bert down, a little sad that her lab buddy had been taken away.

"No," Tony replied quickly. "Just the evidence." he flashed her a small smile and hurriedly left the lab. Well, he learned one thing: he and Ziva consummated their non-relationship somewhere between going undercover and getting trapped in that shipping box. And that consummation gave them Katie. He figured it was time for plan B.

**NCIS**

After a long day of dead ended leads, more dead ended results, and more confusion Tony, Ziva, and Katie finally returned home. After dinner it was an awkward hour of Tony sitting in the living room with Ziva and Katie trying very hard not to be included into any of their discussions.

After Ziva and Katie went to bed, Tony waited until he was sure they were asleep before he started searching the house. First, he finally made himself look at the photos scattered across the walls in the upstairs hallway. Most were of Katie in different stages of her life: Katie's first photo (a cranky newborn not wanting her photo taken), Katie smiling a toothless grin, Katie's one year photo (she was wearing a dark, red dress probably given to her by Abby), Katie sitting on her first bike, and a bunch more.

A couple were of Tony, Ziva, and Katie together probably taken by Abby or McGee or someone they knew. 'Vivid dream' Tony looked happy in both pictures, content. Something Tony hadn't felt since he was with Jeanne. It wasn't until his eyes landed on one picture, Ziva laughing while Tony carried her in his arms, both in wedding clothes, did he rip his eyes away from the pictures.

He headed downstairs, slipping into the living room. He flicked on a lamp, checking out the bookshelves holding all of Ziva's books. A little portion of the shelves held two thick, black photo albums. He grabbed both of them, carrying them over to the couch.

He put the top album on the table, opening the bottom one. More pictures of Katie covered the pages. Ziva and Katie, Abby and Katie, McGee and Katie, even a few with Gibbs and Katie, but those weren't the photos Tony was looking for.

The first photo with him and Katie made him smile. Both had their tongues sticking out, looking directly into the camera. The second, she was a little younger, sitting on his shoulders, hands above her head, touching the trees above her. A third, he was swinging her in a circle and she was laughing. Obviously, 'vivid dream' Tony loved his daughter more than anything.

After he flipped through both books, wondering more and more if this was actually _just_ a dream, he put them both on the table. One ended up flopping onto the floor when he moved to put his foot up. He knelt down to get it, noticing a drawer built into the table. He pulled the drawer opening, finding a box of DVDs.

He took them out, reading the top DVD: _Katie's First Steps_. The words were written in his handwriting, he would recognize it anywhere. He flipped through a few more. _Katie's first word, Katie's first dance recital, Katie's first birthday_: 'Vivid dream' Tony was the polar opposite of his father. Where Anthony DiNozzo Senior spent as little time as possible with his son, 'vivid dream' Tony tried to capture as much of his daughter's life as he could, whilst spending as much time as possible with her.

He skirted the coffee table, moving toward the DVD player sitting on a small entertainment center situated under the TV. He hit the power button on the player, ejecting the tray. He placed the first DVD into the tray, pushed the tray back into the player, and snatched the remote off the table. He flipped the television on, found the correct screen, and sat back.

The screen was blue for a second, and then Katie and Ziva appeared on the television. Ziva looked up at the camera and said, "Turn that off. She is not going to walk if she feels pressured."

"Come on, Katie bug. Just a few steps. Come on," Tony's voice came from off camera, ignoring Ziva. Katie glanced up from the floor, smiling at the camera. "Come to Daddy."

"Tony, really. It has been three days, and the only thing she accomplished was pulling herself up."

The camera pointed at the floor. "Ziva, she's going to…" he trailed off, the camera quickly pointing at Katie. "That's it." the camera had gotten lower, as if Tony had crouched down, and captured Katie's first unsteady steps She managed to reach the camera, Tony putting it on the ground.

"That's it," he repeated off camera, giggling followed. "You did it."

As the screen went blue again, Tony was already grabbing the remote off the floor. He ejected the first DVD, replacing it with a second.

Blue screen was soon followed by Ziva putting up streamers. "Tony," she started clearly irritated, "put that down and help me."

"I am helping. I'm filming our daughter's first birthday."

"No, you keep filming my ass," Ziva responded and she was right. 'Vivid dream' Tony had had the camera aimed at Ziva's backside while he spoke.

"But, Bumble Zee, it's such a cute ass," he said off camera and she flashed him a smile, looking over her shoulder from the step ladder she stood on. "Help me," she said slowly, each word like a slap to Tony's face (and he was just viewing the movies).

"Fine." the screen went blue, coming back to life a few seconds later. McGee was glaring at the camera, trying to push it away from him. "Tony, why do you keep following me with that thing?"

"These are memories, McUnkind. Say something nice to Katie."

"Fine," McGee snapped sighing. "Hi, Katie. It's your Uncle Tim."

"McGee," off-camera Tony corrected.

"What?"

"Uncle McGee. She doesn't know you as Tim."

"Whatever. Anyway, happy birthday."

"Jeez, Timmy, you need a lesson in messages," Abby's voice said and she stopped next to McGee, resting her arms on his shoulder. "You need to say 'Happy Birthday, Katie. Don't be too embarrassed when you're sixteen and your dad plays these videos in front of your friends." Tony smiled at that.

"Hey, it is my right to show these to whoever I please," off-camera Tony protested. "And if it happens to scare off some jackhole attempting to date Katie, then all the good for me."

"Jackhole?" Abby questioned laughing.

The screen went blue again, soon replaced by Katie sitting in a highchair, looking down at a tiny cake with a candle in it. Ziva stood next to her, singing along with the chorus of 'Happy Birthday.' When the song ended, she blew the candle out and carefully pulled it from the cake.

"She's not eating it," McGee pointed out off camera.

"Jeez, ya think McObvious," off-camera Tony snapped playfully.

"Here," Abby's voice said and she moved to stand next to Katie. She took a hold of her hand, digging it into the cake. "It's cake, Katie. It'll become your friend when some dude dumps you."

"Do not tell her that," Ziva scolded, but still smiled when Katie got the hint and started digging into the cake.

Tony hit the fast forward button, watching images blur by, but soon stopped when Gibbs' face appeared on the screen. He let the DVD roll again. "Say something, boss," off-camera Tony said.

"DiNozzo get that damn thing out of my face," Gibbs snapped.

"Come on honorary Grandpappy, just one word."

"Stop calling me that."

"Then say something. It's for Katie."

"'Happy birthday, Katie,'" Gibbs said and walked away.

"You're a man of many words, boss," off-camera Tony called at Gibbs' retreating form. The screen went blue after that, and Tony hurriedly switched DVDs again.

It was well after two when he finally put the box away. He was starting to understand why he _might_ be having the 'vivid dream.' Like Nicolas Cage, he was viewing what could be if he just settled down. But as much as Tony liked seeing 'vivid dream' Tony so happy and well-adjusted, he knew he could never be that. As much as he thought about settling down, starting a family, he knew he couldn't. He just wasn't that guy.

He had to wake up, become the real Tony DiNozzo again. And if that meant playing along until he figured out how, he would. For the first few months with Jeanne he faked it, he could do it again. Yeah, he would fake it. And, with a plan in mind, he stood up and went to bed…

**NCIS**

_ Tony was just walking his bag out to the car, noticing that Ducky was having a hard time getting the body by himself, so he said, "McGee, help Ducky."_

_ "I am fine, Anthony," Ducky pointed out before Tim could say anything._

_ "Ducky, I know you are, but just let McGee help. Palmer isn't here right now and Gibbs did leave me in charge on this case." Gibbs and Vance had a conference call with Fornell and his superior about another case they had a few weeks ago. "So, I'm asking McGee to help you."_

_ "Tony, I'm taking pictures," McGee pointed out, squatting down, holding up the camera. "Why can't you?"_

_ "__'Because I am the senior field agent and Ducky needs help. Now, get your ass up and help him," Tony had snapped before storming out of the house. He headed toward the car, Ziva already sitting in the passenger seat, pissed that he wouldn't let her drive._

_ "Sometimes, DiNozzo, you can be a real jackass," he heard McGee call as he slid into the driver seat. Closing the door, he put the car in drive, pulling back onto the road. McGee could hitch a ride with Ducky, it would do him good to listen to one of Ducky's stories._

_ The car ride was quiet, too quiet. He glanced over at Ziva, who was staring out the window, and asked, "Really? Just because I wouldn't let you drive?"_

_ "How am I supposed to get any better if you do not let me drive?" she snapped. "Since you obviously think I cannot drive anywhere."_

_ "I'm sorry that the first time you drove us anywhere, I ended up throwing up all over my front. Oh, and that you drove on the wrong side of the road. Oh, and that you could have killed us."_

_ "But I did not," Ziva argued._

_ "Yeah, because I took over," Tony said slowly._

_ "I could have gotten us back to NCIS safely._

_ "In a body bag, sure," DiNozzo replied driving through the green light. "At least I…" something slammed into his side of the car cutting him off. He heard the sound of metal hitting metal, Tony's ears were ringing. He heard Ziva call his name, white hot pain shot through him, and darkness…_

**_NCIS_**

**_Thanks so much for the support last chapter :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva jerked awake, her heart slamming against her chest. _It was a dream, just a dream, _she told herself, trying to push away the images of the quickly approaching van coming at them, at how still Tony was when she glanced over at him post-impact. All the blood...

She straightened up from her seated position, rolling her neck to work out the kinks. She let her eyes settle on Tony, finding him in the same position since she fell asleep. She sniffed, pushing her hair from her face, freezing when she felt a presence behind her.

"Been there long?" she asked without turning around.

"Couple hours," Gibbs' voice sounded and he moved toward her, stopping just to her right.

"You could have woken me up."

"I could have," Gibbs answered shrugging.

"You here to tell me to go back to NCIS?" Ziva questioned.

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"You want me to leave?" Gibbs moved toward the door.

"No, that is not what I meant," Ziva said quickly. "It is just…" she trailed off, taking a breath, "Where have you been?" Gibbs stopped, turning to look back at her, cocking his head to the side. "Talking to the delivery man," Ziva answered her own question. "And?"

"You're beginning to sound like Abby," Gibbs muttered.

"What?"

"He blew past the stop light," Jethro replied ignoring her question. "Wasn't paying attention."

"Are you sure?"

"Traffic cams match his story."

Ziva looked away from Gibbs, letting her eyes rest on Tony. She processed the information, let it sink in, and then asked, "Anything new on the dead girl?"

"Nobody's checked in."

"Everybody went back to NCIS, then?" it's not like Ziva was surprised. Gibbs probably sent them all back; there was still work to be done. No doubt, Abby probably took some convincing to leave.

"I'm sure they'll be back," Gibbs responded slowly. He was quiet for a second then said, "Head home, get some sleep."

"I am fine," Ziva replied still watching Tony.

"Thought I'd suggest it." And he was gone, closing the door behind him. Ziva leaned forward, running her uninjured hand through her hair, and whispered, "Wake up, Tony…"

**NCIS**

_"Wake up, Tony,"_ a familiar voice said above him. Tony peeled his eyes open, but didn't find anybody standing over him. In fact, he was very much aware of how empty the room felt. He turned his head, finding the left side of the bed unmade and vacant. 'Vivid dream' Ziva must have already gotten up. Of course, Tony would have also been up if it hadn't taken him a few hours to get back to sleep after a horrible dream. He couldn't remember the details, but (as with the alarm clock and air conditioner) it left a feeling of wrongness in him.

His phone rang, causing him to jump. He grabbed it from his nightstand and checked the I.D. _Bumble Zee _flashed back at him.

"Hello?" he answered sitting up.

"_Are you still in bed?" _Ziva's voice questioned, Tony could almost see her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yeah, why?"

"_Tony, you were supposed to be to work fifteen minutes ago_."

"Shit," Tony muttered checking the clock. 'Vivid dream' or not, being late was not something Gibbs appreciated. Tony scrambled out of bed, his phone balanced between his shoulder and ear. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"_I had an early doctor's appointment, I thought you could get up on you own_," Ziva answered, no doubt rolling her eyes. Tony pulled open the closet door (the day before he had been convinced it was Ziva's secret weapons' room, but instead found a moderate sized walk-in closet), and grabbed something random from his side before closing the door.

"_Do not forget to wake Katie up_," Ziva said as Tony started to get dressed.

"She was up early yesterday. Why didn't _she_ wake me up today?" his stomach was happy thirty-plus pounds didn't land on it, but it was strange that the three-year-old wasn't up and around yet.

"_She only gets up early on pancake day_," Ziva replied stamping down Tony's irrational worry. He had to remind himself that Katie was just a figment of his 'vivid dream.' She wasn't real.

"And any other day…?"

"_It depends. Look that is not why I am calling. McGee is stranded at home, his car broke down, and he was hoping you could give him a ride."_

"So, McTardy is late, too," Tony muttered awkwardly pulling on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons.

"_He has an excuse, you do not_." Ziva sighed heavily, "_I will meet you at NCIS. And please, remember Katie's allergies. Do not feed her strawberries."_

"I won't…" Tony made a mental note about the strawberry thing.

"_I love you, hairy butt,"_ Ziva said around a smile. Obviously, she had let his attitude, from yesterday, slide.

"You, too Bumble Zee," he responded, using the nickname from the home movie, and he hung up. He wasn't sure he could tell her the 'L' word. It would just be too weird.

He nabbed a pair of socks from his dresser and raced out of the room, moving toward Katie's room. Her door was opened ajar, and he pushed it all the way open. She was buried deep into her covers, dark, curly hair the only visible thing.

He moved across the room, lightly patting Katie's head. "Hey, Katie. Wake up."

"No," she whined rolling away from him.

"Come, Katie. We've gotta get Uncle McGee."

"I don't wanna." _Just another reason why I don't spend time with kids: excessive whining._

"You get to see his dog," Tony tried, wondering if McGoo had Jethro in this 'vivid dream.' Last he checked, in reality, McGee had had to take Jethro to the vet because he had gotten into some hot cocoa mix.

"Jethro?" Katie's small voice said from her makeshift nest.

"Yeah." Jeanne always liked dogs; she probably embraced McGee's Shepard with open arms.

"Okay."

**NCIS**

Tony had never been very good at helping girls get dressed. He knew what he liked and that was all that mattered to him. But he was pretty sure what he had picked out for Katie wasn't going to get her laughed at anytime soon. He knew she could have gotten dressed herself, but he didn't exactly have the time to wait for her three-year-old attention span to pick something.

She was wearing a yellow skirt, a pink hoodie over a white blouse, and a pair of pink tennis shoes. It would have made Abby frown, but Gibbs was probably pissed already, McGee needed a ride, and what Abby thought was far on Tony's list of priorities at that time. He'd worry about her later.

As Tony ushered Katie out the door, he realized that Ziva had taken the Honda and left her Mini Coop, car seat in back, in the driveway. There was no damn way Tony was going to drive that, so he turned toward the garage. He'd just use, what Ziva called, his 'gas nuzzler.'

He opened the side door, stepping into the garage. He flicked the light on, freezing at the sight. After he had been with Jeanne, after his '66 Mustang blew up, he had found a '77 Corvette to fix up. It was nothing compared to his Mustang, he missed that car so much, but it did get him from point A to point B. Except, today he was not looking at the red Corvette. Instead, he was staring at his green Mustang.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Katie asked looking up at him.

"Nothing," he answered pulling himself from his thoughts. He moved toward the car, running his hand across the paint. He thought he'd never see this car again, could still remember how the explosion had rocked the car with him, Rene, and Jeanne inside. Fear still gripped him sometimes, how close that could have been him.

"Are we gonna go or what?"

"Yeah, we're going…"

**NCIS**

After taking several minutes to transfer Katie's car seat from one vehicle to another, he managed to get her into the Mustang and back on the road. He was heading toward McGee's last known address, hoping he hadn't moved in this 'vivid dream.'

When he pulled into McGee's building's parking lot, and Katie said, "Ya think Uncle McGee has anything to eat?" he knew he had gotten the correct building.

"What does Jeanne see in him?" he whispered turning his car off. He pushed the door open, moving the seat forward to get Katie out of the back. He put her on the ground, she took his hand, and they started forward. It was slow going, once they were inside the building, walking up four flights of stairs. Katie was tall enough not to have to actually climb the stairs with her hands, but was still too short to keep up with Tony's long strides.

Once on McGee's floor, Tony having carried Katie the last three and half flights, he put her down at Probie's door and knocked. Tony wasn't expecting _her_ to answer the door.

"Jeanne?" he said taking a step back, his heart thudding against his chest.

"Tony, right?" she asked her blue eyes meeting his green ones, a smile appearing on her face. "Tim has been expecting you. I thought he was going to pace a hole in the floor." Her smile widened.

"Right," Tony muttered, trying hard to smile, his throat suddenly dry. To hear her voice was one thing, but to see her, and have her not know him, was a whole different ballgame. Before Jeanne could say anything, obviously finding his attitude toward her odd, McGee appeared from his room.

"Where the hell…"

Katie exclaimed, "Uncle McGee you bad, bad man!"

"Sorry," he said quickly. "What took you so long? Ziva called you almost twenty-five minutes ago."

"Look, are we gonna go or not?" DiNozzo blatantly ignored McGee.

"I'm hungry," Katie whined tugging on Tony's hand.

"You haven't eaten, yet?" Jeanne asked kneeling down to Katie's height. She shook her head, giving Jeanne a look Tony recognized well. It was his 'pity me' look. He saved it for when he wanted sympathy from women after an injury. When Katie got older she was going to become a heartbreaker, like him, if she wasn't careful.

"Let me get you something. I was just going to make some eggs," Jeanne said pushing herself up. She held her hand out to Katie, who took it after a few seconds hesitation, and lead the little girl into the small kitchenette in McGee's small apartment.

"Gibbs is going to kill us," McGee stated meeting Tony's eyes.

"I already figured that out, McObvious."

"Hey, hon," McGee called and Jeanne poked her head out from the kitchenette. "Can you just make her toast? We really have to go."

"I can watch her if you like," Jeanne suggested. "It's my day off; I really didn't have any plans."

"I don't want to burden you…" Tony started.

"Nonsense, Tony. I mean, you're friends with Tim and I'm seeing him. I would like to get closer to his friends." She glanced at Katie. "And she's so adorable. What's your name?"

"Katie," Katie said quietly.

"Well, Katie you look like your Daddy."

"More like Ziva," Tim and Tony said together. They shared a quick look.

"Just go," Jeanne said gesturing for them to leave.

"Alright," Tony finally responded, knowing he could trust Jeanne. "Just don't feed her strawberries. She's allergic." That was about the only thing he knew about Katie.

She smiled, crossing the room to give McGee a peck on the lips. "See you later."

"You, too."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

Tony turned his back on them, glaring at the brick wall outside McGee's apartment. He tried to staunch the jealousy he felt, McGee kissing on the woman _he, _Tony, had fallen in love with. He and Jeanne hadn't been together in over a year, she had probably already moved on. But he didn't know those men. He knew McGee. And yeah, he also knew this wasn't the real Jeanne. But still…

"Bye Katie," McGee called after a few seconds, and Tony felt it was safe to turn back around.

"Bye Uncle McGee. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Katie Bug," Tony called back without thinking, following McGee out of the apartment. Jeanne closed the door behind them.

"I'm surprised you agreed," Tim muttered as he and Tony headed down the stairs.

"What?" Tony glanced at him.

"It's just, since Jeanne framed me for murder and then, a few months ago, came back into my life, you and Ziva haven't exactly trusted her." Tony remembered what McGee was referring to quite well, except with _him_ getting framed and not Probie.

"Maybe I'm giving her a second chance," Tony said slowly. _Or, hoping to find closure. Whichever._

"Second chance or not, Ziva will most likely kill you."

Tony checked his watch. "She's gonna have to get line. Because I'm pretty sure Gibbs has already plotted our murder and the best place to hide the bodies." McGee checked his own watch, paling drastically. "We'd better get going then," he said. Tony nodded and both sped up, practically running down the stairs…

**NCIS**

Gibbs didn't kill them, but the look he gave them would have surely put them six feet under if it had the ability to kill. McGee was the first at his desk, Tony not far behind. Ziva glanced over at him when he sat down and asked, "Katie in day care?" she gave him a curious look. She was obviously expecting him to bring Katie with him, again.

"Uh, she's with Jeanne," Tim responded before Tony could open his mouth.

Ziva sniffed and said, "Is she? Whose idea was that?"

"Hers," McGee replied patiently.

Before Ziva could open her mouth to share her opinion, Gibbs' voice cut her off, "Deal with your problems on your own time. Ziva, do you have anything new on the dead girl?"

"Nothing. Just that her name was Angela Dwyer and she was twenty-two…" something about that name sounded familiar to Tony, but just like yesterday he still couldn't figure out what. Ziva stood up, grabbing the remote to the flat screen; she pressed a button and Angela's picture popped up. "Her father is out of town, her mother died when she was six. As far as we know neither she nor her father have any enemies."

"DiNozzo, McGee did you get anything accomplished yesterday? Seeing as today you two decided to take a half day."

"Uh, I checked her phone records," McGee said hurriedly, his fingers flying across his keyboard. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary." Gibbs gave him a sharp look. "But I can dig deeper, boss." Gibbs eyes landed on DiNozzo. Tony had been on the phone the other day, trying to get a hold of Angela's father's CO, but it seems 'vivid dream' CO's were about as easy to get a hold of as they were in reality: not very.

"I am still waiting for Dwyer's CO to get back to me." Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed. "I guess I can try back, boss."

Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs," he answered and even from across the room Tony could hear Abby's voice. "I'll be right there." Gibbs stood up, letting his blue eyes flick from one agent to another. "I want something when I get back." He snatched his coffee off his desk and moved toward the back elevators.

The moment he was gone, Ziva fixed Tony with a death glare and said, "I do not understand how you can leave our daughter with a virtual stranger."

"She's not a stranger," McGee protested. "_I _am dating her."

"Yes, after she framed you for a murder she never saw committed," Ziva snapped glaring his way. Her dark eyes fixed on Tony again, "What were you thinking?"

"Look, if it bothers so much, I'll go get her," Tony said quickly, the look Ziva was giving him usually followed a death threat. He stood up, glancing at the back elevators. "Just cover for me." and he headed toward the front elevators, knowing it was a really bad idea to be leaving. But some tiny, teeny, itty, bitty part of him, buried deep inside, just wanted Ziva to be happy, and to avoid an argument.

**NCIS**

Jeanne answered the door with a smile, but it wilted when she spotted him. "Wife not happy about me watching Katie?" she asked slowly.

"That obvious?" Tony replied giving her a small smile. He was still weirded out about the whole 'Ziva being his wife' thing.

"I'll go get her," Jeanne responded and stepped back to let him in. Tony closed the door behind him, watching Jeanne move toward the kitchenette. It was his chance to get more questions answered, so he hurriedly called her back.

"Yeah?" she turned to look at him.

"Do you…? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No," she said moving toward him. "What do you want to know?"

"How'd you and Tim meet?" Tony inquired slowly, wondering how far he could push the questions until she kicked him out of the apartment.

"You didn't hear about the undercover thing?" she asked, a shadow falling over her face.

"McGee hasn't really told me much about that," Tony responded hoping he sounded casual. He had his own memories, sure, but he was wondering how differently his were from McGee's.

"Well, Tim told me he taught computers at the local college when I first met him. Said his name was Timothy McCallum. And, for a while, I believed that. Then, there was the hospital incident." Tony remembered that incident well, especially what that dark haired girl did to the body of her 'brother.' "After we made it through that, I surprised him with a visit from my father." _The Frog_ as Gibbs had christened him. "We were driving in dad's limo; one of his bodyguards was following in Tim's car, when there was an explosion…" for the second time that day, Tony easily recalled the rocking of the car, the ringing the explosion left in his ears. "When we parked, Tim confessed he wasn't who I thought he was.

"I went home, left him a note." Tony remembered the note well: _I'm not coming back. You need to choose. _"Travelled for a while, but ended up coming back when news about my father hit me. I was so convinced Tim killed him, he was on assignment after all, and I was so angry at him. That I told the FBI it was him; that he killed my father…" she trialed off, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She took a shaky breath and said, "After everything came out, and Tim's name was cleared, I was walking toward the elevators at NCIS. And, he called my name. I turned, and asked him if any of it was real.

"For a second, I honestly thought he was going to tell me 'no.' But then he said 'I will forever regret lying to you, but how I felt wasn't faked.'" She ran a hand through her hair, taking another shaky breath. "I came back about six months ago, just showed up at his doorstep, and asked him to take me back. And here I am…" she spread her arms, a smile appearing on her face.

She laughed once, "Wow, the things you share with a stranger. I'll go get Katie…" she turned to leave.

"Wait," Tony said and she glanced back at him. "I've gotta know. What do you see in McGoo?"

She smiled, "He's sweet, has a good heart, and adopted a dog he didn't want because a friend asked him. Plus, his eyes. Have you seen them?" Tony had, but hadn't really noticed what Jeanne apparently did. "I guess it's mostly because he believes in second chances. And Lord knows I didn't deserve one." She sniffed, averting her eyes from Tony's. "I'll get Katie."

Tony watched her go, his mind reeling at what she had just told him. He _knew_ why he let Jeanne go, why he told her he never cared for her. She deserved better than a relationship built on lies, she deserved better than him. But (wasn't there always a but?) how would things have played out if he hadn't lied to her? If he had told her he had fallen for her. If he had, dare he think, pulled the 'McGee' card. Would she have come back to him? Would he be happy with her now? Or would it have all played out exactly the way it did? _I guess I'll never know_…

**NCIS**

_I guess I'll never know_, Abby thought, _unless I actually step into the room_. She stood in her lab; tests running around her, trying hard not to let thoughts of Tony interfere with her work. But it wasn't doing any good. In fact, she hadn't realized one of her computers made a noise until Gibbs' voice said, "What have you got for me, Abbs?"

"Gibbs?" she whirled around, ready to tell him nothing until she spotted one of her computers. She moved toward it glancing at the results. "Blood samples match Angela Dwyer," Abby said reading the results. She moved toward another computer. "I ran the finger prints, and most of them matched Angela, her father, and a few neighbors. Except a partial. Which I am still running but am hoping to get a match soon." She turned back around, "Ziva hasn't called…"

"There's been no change, Abby," Gibbs said slowly. Abby's vision blurred, she glanced down at the floor nodding. "Hey." She looked up, meeting Gibbs' blue eyes, "He's going to be fine."

"T…that's what Mc…McGee said," she whispered. "But…" Gibbs pulled her into a hug, whispering, "No buts." He broke away from her and walked toward the door. "Keep working," he called over his shoulder. Once he was gone, Abby grabbed Bert off her lab table and gave him a squeeze, a single tear falling down her face.

She wanted to believe, so bad, that Tony was going to be okay. But he wasn't awake, yet. He couldn't be okay if he was still unconscious, if his mind wouldn't let him wake up. More tears fell as Abby settled on the ground, squeezing Bert tighter…

**NCIS**

**Yes, two chapters for the price of one :D**

**So, please enjoy both, review if you can, and we own nothing.**

**See ya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!  
>Thanks so much for the support the last two chapters. It was great.<strong>

**So, please enjoy, drop a comment if you can, and we own nothing**

**See ya...**

**NCIS **

"I like Jeanne, Daddy," Katie commented as Tony carried her down the stairs. "She's pretty."

"Don't let your mom hear you say that," Tony absentmindedly muttered.

"But Mommy is pretty, too. They're both pretty."

"I guess." Tony really didn't want to discuss who was prettier with a three-year-old.

Once they were outside, Tony's foot nearly off the sidewalk, a delivery van blasted past them. He hopped back, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the van. A flash hit him, a vehicle similar to that one ramming him and Ziva at an intersection, but was gone just as fast as its counterpart. He managed to catch a glimpse of a single word etched across the side: _Carver's._

"Hey, you okay?" he asked Katie looking at her wide eyed expression. She nodded, trying hard not to cry. When a single tear fell down her face, almost as an instinct, Tony whispered, "Hey, it's okay." She buried her face in his neck, and he ran his hand through her hair, whispering more words of comfort. For a second, he actually felt like her dad. Then his phone rang.

He had a hard time removing it from his pocket without dropping Katie, but he managed. He checked the ID and said, "What McGee?"

"_Gibbs sent Ziva and me to talk to Dwyer's CO. He wants to see you_," McGee said hurriedly. "_He said something about possibly firing you, maybe shooting you."_

"Well, at least he gave me a chance to come back to NCIS. He could have just tracked me down," Tony responded glancing both ways before crossing the street to McGee's building's parking lot.

"_I don't think he's above that_," McGee commented more slowly. "_Just hurry up. And, I know you wanted to avoid a fight with Ziva, but you didn't have to take Katie from Jeanne. I really don't want to hear about it, DiNozzo. She's just trying to get on yours and Ziva's good…"_

"Believe me, McGee. I know, but she's pregnant," DiNozzo responded nearly dropping his phone as he tried to dig his keys from his pocket. He managed to keep everything and Katie in his hands as he unlocked the door. "And she's barely stable when she's normal, I'd hate to see how pissed she could get when she's running on hormones," he continued absent-mindedly.

"_You already lived through one pregnancy, you should be an expert on hormonal Ziva_," McGee joked.

"Yeah, well, I still don't want to die," Tony replied deciding it was just not worth the effort to disagree with Tim. "Look, tell Gibbs I'll be right there." He hung up, opening the door to throw his phone on the passenger seat. He pushed the driver seat forward, taking several minutes to pry Katie from him (she was like a scared cat clinging desperately to his neck). When she was finally in the back seat, he slipped into the car, shut the door, and started it.

As he was driving down the road, he couldn't help thinking about that van. Why did it just try to hit him? Was the driver just recklessly, stupid or was it deliberate? And what about that flash? Something was off about that van, just as it had been with the alarm clock and air conditioner. He just couldn't put his finger on what?

But he could at least start with the van, try to pinpoint which company had the name _Carver's _in it. Something told him he had to investigate, dig deeper. _Of course, what _doesn't_ need investigating today…?_

NCIS

Gibbs was waiting for Tony when he finally made it back to NCIS, Katie following him. He still hadn't figured out where the daycare was (he should probably track it down if he was going to be stuck here a while). Gibbs glanced down at Katie before crouching to her height.

"Hey, I need you to sit at your dad's desk and stay there for a few seconds, okay?" she nodded, clearly still upset about that van trying to mow her and Tony down. She docilely moved toward Tony's chair, crawling into it. Gibbs pushed himself up, a worried expression on his face, and gestured toward the elevator.

DiNozzo followed Gibbs at a slow pace, glancing back at Katie. She was slumped in his chair, her legs pulled to her chest, staring at him. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but couldn't get the picture of Gibbs head slapping him into next week out of his head.

Gibbs ushered him into the elevator, close on Tony's heels. He pressed a button at random, the doors slid closed, and before the elevator could move more than a few inches he flipped the switch. "When I asked you to get me results, I didn't mean for you to take off," he said rounding on DiNozzo.

"Look boss, Ziva wasn't happy…"

"DiNozzo, I know, you two have Katie, and I know how your life ends up revolving around your kid, but you promised me yours and Ziva's relationship would not interfere with your work. And…" he sighed deeply. "I can't have my senior field agent up and leaving whenever he decides to avoid a fight with his wife." He flicked the elevator back to life. "It's bad enough she nearly took your head off last week," he murmured.

"What…?" before Tony could get his question out Gibbs glanced at him and asked, "What's wrong with Katie, anyway?" DiNozzo took a deep breath and told Gibbs what had almost happened outside McGee's apartment.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked when the doors opened. They were one floor above, both headed straight for the stairs.

"Yeah, she's just a little shaken up. But I was hoping…" he trailed off; noticing the look Gibbs was giving him. "Come on, boss. This jackass tried to run me and my…Katie over." he just couldn't bring himself to say the word 'daughter.' "And I know we have a case and I _know _you want it solved…" he was close to saying '_What would you do if it was Kelly_,' but really liked this thing called living, so refrained.

"Let me know what you find," Gibbs said cutting Tony's next words off.

"Thanks, boss." DiNozzo continued down the steps, beating Gibbs to the bottom. He rushed back to his desk, Katie right where they left her. He crouched down to look her in the eye and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered her green eyes filling with tears again.

"You wanna stay up here with me?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Okay." He picked her up from his chair, sat down, and placed her in his lap. She leaned her head back, letting it rest on his chest. It was the least he could do, let her stay with the closest thing to her father as she could get.

He turned his computer monitor on, waiting for it to come to life before clicking onto the internet. He Googled _Carver's delivery_ and waited for the results. Besides some stuff about flowers and building supplies, he only found one link referring to DC. So, he clicked on it.

Before he could start reading the website, Katie whispered, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta pee."

"Okay." _Holy crap, she's has to pee. _"Come on." He set her on the floor, pushing himself up. He walked her toward the bathrooms, letting her into the men's room before him. He wasn't sure whether to follow her into the stall or not. He had no clue how to handle a situation like this, but figured 'vivid dream' Tony could handle it like a pro. _Damn you 'vivid dream' me._

"Daddy." Katie had stopped in the doorway.

"What?"

"This is the boy's room," she pointed out. "I see the big fountains you guys pee in." she gestured at the urinals against the wall.

"It's still a bathroom," Tony argued with some forced patience. "Just use it."

"Fine." Katie walked toward a stall, shutting the door behind her. Tony took it as his cue that she didn't need him, so he opted to just lean against the sink and wait for her. It was quiet then Katie called, "I can't go."

"Why?" Tony asked not sure what that meant. Usually when he couldn't go it was because someone was watching him. Odd, sure, but when the boss is breathing down your neck peeing is the least of his problems. But Katie was three, wasn't three-year-olds supposed to be excited about peeing everywhere?

"I need singing."

"What?"

"Sing me something. Please, Daddy."

"Um…" What the hell should he sing to a three-year-old? So, he started singing a song from the last movie he watched, before all this crap happened: _Reservoir Dogs._ "…_Well you started out with nothing, and you're proud you're a self made man. And you're friends, they all come a crawlin', slap you on the back, and say 'pleeeeease.'" _Katie giggled when he held the 'e' in 'please.' Soon, the sound of peeing filled the room.

Once the toilet was flushed and Katie had stepped out of the stall, she looked up at Tony and said, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Be sure to wash your hands," Tony responded after a few seconds. He lifted her up; letting her run her hands under the faucet he turned on. He squirted soap into her hands and she rubbed them together. Once the soap was lathered, she rinsed the soap off and he set her down. DiNozzo switched the faucet off, getting her a paper towel from the dispenser.

They stepped out of the bathroom a few seconds later, Gibbs giving Tony a curious look. DiNozzo figured he heard him singing, and not really wanting to explain why he just ushered Katie past Gibbs' desk and back to his own. Once he was in his chair, Katie on the floor with a pencil and a stack of paper, he returned to the _Carver's _website.

It was a local antique shop, employed sixteen people, and was owned by an older couple who opened it sometime during their twenties. So, it was an old establishment. Or, well, older than Gibbs at least. Tony nabbed a piece of scratch paper and a pen from one of his desk drawers, scribbling the address down.

He put the pen down, glancing down at the address. He had ridden past it a couple times on his way to work (pre-'vivid dream'). He knew the area, knew what the building looked like, and really needed to get down there sometime before it closed.

"Hey, Katie," he glanced down at her. She looked up, her long hair falling into her face. "I'm going to leave you with Mister Gibbs." He looked over at Gibbs, who had been watching them.

"But I want to stay with you," Katie whined flashing puppy dog eyes at him. She picked it up from Abby; there was no doubt about that.

"I know, but I need you to stay with Mister Gibbs. Just until your mother gets here. Okay?" she was uncertain, but still nodded. "Okay." Tony stood up, flashing Katie one final look before heading toward the elevators. She may have been a figment of his imagination, but a small part of him didn't want to leave Katie alone. But, he knew Gibbs would watch her. Besides, he still had a bad feeling about that van, Gibbs' famous gut having rubbed off on Tony in the eight years he worked with him. And if Gibbs always followed his gut, then so would Tony…

NCIS

Gibbs' gut was bugging him. It wasn't about the case so much as the delivery van. Yes, the guy's story did match up to the traffic cam, but there had been something off about how he told his story. Something Gibbs just couldn't put his finger on.

He stopped out front of the small, antique shop. He glanced up at the green sign: _ Carver's Antiques_. Gibbs usually had had a hard time sorting through all the links from Goggle? Google? The search engine, but he managed to find the address just fine. He would have asked McGee, but Tim had been talking to Dwyer's CO. Besides, Gibbs didn't need McGee for every computer thing.

He got out of his car, shutting the door with an almost silent click. He headed toward the shop, pushing the door open. A little bell jingled above him, a small, gray haired woman poked her head out from behind the counter at the sound.

"Yes?" she met Gibbs' eyes.

"Ma'am," he said politely taking his wallet from his pocket. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS." He showed her his picture then his badge. "I'd like to ask you a couple questions."

"Okay," she said pushing her thick glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "What can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me about Sam Fenton?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"He's my grandson's friend," the lady said equally as slow. "I don't care for the boy, but my husband says he's the best delivery boy we've got."

"Why don't you like him?"

"He's just…" the woman trialed off, taking a breath. "It was the way he acted around his girlfriend. He would bring her in a few times, but act as if she hadn't been sitting next to him. He'd flirt with other girls, completely ignore her. I didn't like that." She shook her head as if to prove her point.

"What was her name?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"Uh, Angel… Angelica…"

"Angela?" Gibbs supplied for her.

"Yeah, that's it," she confirmed nodding.

"Thanks, ma'am." He turned to leave but stopped. "Has Fenton ever been in an accident before?"

"No, not as long as he's worked here. It's one reason my Arnold won't fire him." she mumbled something else, but Gibbs wasn't listening. He thanked the woman again and left the shop, his head buzzing with everything he had just learned. Either Fenton chose the most _inane _time to start being a crappy driver, or there was something-what Abby would call-_hinky_ going on. Jethro figured it was time to have another chat with Sam Fenton…

NCIS

Ziva glanced at the door when she heard a knock. McGee gave her a two fingered wave as he stepped into the room. He was carrying a greasy, white, paper bag and a steaming Styrofoam cup. "I brought you cinnibuns and coffee." He waved the bag in Ziva's face before sitting it on the tray, next to her cold, untouched coffee from earlier.

"I am not hungry," she said slowly glancing at Tony again. She had thought he had twitched earlier but couldn't have been sure. It could have just been a trick of the eye. _'Light, Ziva. Trick of the light.'_ She almost heard Tony correct.

"So, I, uh, talked to Dwyer's CO," Tim stated conversationally leaning against the tray and crossing his arms.

"What did he say?" Ziva wasn't exactly intrigued, but she did need something to get her mind off that the fact that DiNozzo hadn't awoken yet.

"That, as far as he knows, no one wanted Angela Dwyer dead. And that her father had about as many enemies as she did." Tim was quiet for a second. "As DiNozzo would say 'he wasn't that helpful.'" Ziva didn't respond, instead she glanced at McGee and asked, "How is Abby?"

"Why?" Tim was taken aback by the question.

"She has not been around. I had, at least thought, she would be camped out next to me."

"Well, Gibbs sent us back to NCIS."

"Yes, he said that. Have you had any luck with the case? Besides, talking to Dwyer's CO?"

"Nothing helpful. Just that the blood samples we collected were Angela's and that half the finger prints were hers, her dad's, and various neighbors?"

"Half?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow.

"Abby found a partial, but hasn't gotten a match, yet." They fell silent, McGee breaking the silence with a sigh and a quick, "Abby will show up when she's ready. She's just… She's not ready to face Tony, yet." He hurriedly said, "But she will, I know."

"I am sure you are right."

Tim stayed a few more minutes, but had to leave after he received a call from Gibbs. As he was heading toward the door he glanced back at Ziva and said, "You should get some rest. You can't help Tony if you're dead on your feet."

"I am fine." It was exactly what she told Gibbs. But instead of responding like Jethro, Tim just nodded and closed the door behind him…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay. Moving has taken my technology. But now Benny and I are back (after he took pity on me and invited me to his house).**

**So, yeah. Please enjoy, let us know what you think, and we've gotta go.**

**We own nothing.**

**Bye...**

**NCIS**

The antique place was closed, so Tony made his way back to NCIS. When he stepped off the elevators on his floor, he found Katie asleep in his chair, Gibbs' coat covering her, while Gibbs, himself, sat at his desk. His reading glasses had been pushed to the top of his head and he was on the phone.

Tony moved toward his own desk, stopping short of the chair, watching Katie. In sleep, Katie was like her mother. She snored. But despite the snoring, Tony envied the little girl, knowing she probably wouldn't wake up with a back ache like he would if he had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Any luck?" Gibbs asked the moment he hung up the phone. Tony turned at his voice, shaking his head.

"The place was closed," he said walking toward McGee's chair and proceeding to push it out from being the desk. One look from Gibbs, however, he replaced the chair, opting to perch on the edge of Tim's desk. "I'll try again later.

"Is Ziva and McGee back, yet?" he asked curiously meeting Gibbs' blue eyes.

"Not yet, but they're on their way," Gibbs answered nodding at his phone indicating that was who he had been talking to.

"Did you, uh, tell Ziva about the…?" Tony trailed off glancing over at Katie.

"Wasn't my place to tell," Gibbs replied following DiNozzo's gaze.

"How long she been out?"

"About half an hour," Gibbs responded just as the elevators dinged.

"I know what you are saying, McGee, but I still do not trust her," Ziva was saying as she led McGee toward the bullpen.

"Ziva, she is my girlfriend. I trust her. And if you can't trust me…" McGee trailed off when he noticed Tony and Gibbs staring at him. Ziva's eyes zeroed in on the sleeping Katie and she said, "Why is she not in daycare?"

Before Tony could respond Gibbs cleared his throat and said, "What did you two find out from Dwyer's CO?" DiNozzo wasn't sure whether Gibbs had just helped Tony out, or was really, really, really hoping to avoid anymore drama in his bullpen. Tony was banking on the latter.

"Angela had no enemies," Ziva said slowly her eyes still resting on Tony. "Neither did her father, as far as he knew."

"So, he wasn't very helpful?" Tony questioned breaking eye contact with Ziva and glancing at McGee.

"Not really," Tim said and gave Gibbs a quiet, "Sorry boss."

"What about Abby? What did she find?" Ziva asked finally looking away from Tony, her dark eyes settling on Gibbs.

"A partial print," Gibbs simply responded. "She's still waiting for the results." After that, Ziva jostled Katie awake and escorted her down to daycare, Tim sat at his desk, turning his computer on, and Tony lowered himself into his, now, unoccupied chair. The van was still bugging him. He had to make it to that shop, find out about that driver. His nagging feeling to dig deeper was nudging at him, becoming more annoying than his '_investigate this weird day'_ feeling, and he knew he had to quickly appease it…

NCIS

That night, after checking the antique shop a second time and finding it still closed, Tony returned home to find Ziva sitting in the living room. He stopped in the doorway, looking around. "Where's Katie?" he asked curiously.

"Abby took her home tonight," Ziva responded keeping her dark eyes locked on the blank television screen.

"What's wrong?" Tony moved across the room, perching on the edge of the easy chair. He had had enough girlfriends in his life to know when they didn't look at him he was in trouble. Of course, this was one of the few times he actually had an inkling of what was bugging the woman sitting next to him.

"I do not like Jeanne," Ziva said slowly still refusing to look at him. "You know I do not like her. Yet, you decided to leave our daughter with her. She accused McGee of murder, Tony. Murder!"

"I know," he argued quietly. _Real Ziva felt the same way_.

"I do not trust her. Not with McGee and especially not with our daughter."

"But if you'd just…"

"Just what, Tony?" DiNozzo could see this situation going one of two ways. One: he could finish his sentence and receive a swift kick in the head from Ziva, pregnant or not. Or two: he could let it trail off and change the subject. Since he liked having his head attached firmly to his shoulders, dream or not decapitation sounded painful, he opted to go for the second option.

"So, how was your doctor's appointment?"

"We are not…" Ziva tried arguing letting her eyes finally settle on Tony. "It was fine," she responded after a few seconds pause, sighing. She obviously did not want to continue discussing Jeanne either. "The doctor just said to take it easy because Jenny's heart rate was a slightly faster than normal. He says it probably has something to do with my elevated blood pressure." _So, not a good time to tell her about the van…_

"Probably?" Yeah, yeah, yeah Tony knew this was all a 'vivid dream', but he couldn't help the worry that griped him. Jenny was his 'figment' kid, just like Katie. He was perfectly entitled to worry… _Whoa, where did that come from?_

"It is nothing new to me, Tony. You know I had the same problem with Katie. It is the exact reason I am only allowed to question witnesses and conduct interviews. What has gotten into you?"

At that comment Tony nearly laughed but held it at bay. What had gotten into him, indeed? He glanced down at his hands, wondering what else there was to be said, but was interrupted by Ziva asking, "Why was Katie asleep in your chair today?"

"She was tired…" Tony lied lamely.

"You are not a very good liar, Tony," Ziva pointed out.

DiNozzo didn't want to tell her, it could anger her and raise her already high blood pressure, but he heard himself recount the van incident. When he was finished it was quiet for a second, Tony figuring Ziva was just trying to process what he had told her. Then Ziva did something Tony had never seen before: she burst into tears.

"What?" he was totally taken aback. "Y…you don't cry. You're Ziva."

"S…someone tried to kill o…our daughter and you. What d…do you e…expect me to do?" she sobbed and Tony awkwardly got up and sat next to her. He hesitated for a second before putting his arm around her. At first, he actually thought she was going to push him away, but instead she surprised him by laying her head on his shoulder.

"I…it's going to be okay," Tony whispered glancing around the room. This wasn't happening, he wasn't consoling Ziva David. She was a freaking ninja. She didn't need hugs and kisses. She killed those who tried to give her hugs and kisses; except Abby, and that was because Abby hugged everyone, and it would just be rude to kill someone that nice.

"D…did you g…get a hold of the driver?" Ziva hiccupped after a few seconds sitting up to look at Tony, rubbing her red rimmed eyes.

"No, but I am going to check out the place tomorrow. It was closed today," Tony responded dropping his arms into his lap. "But I will talk to him."

"I know you will." She stood, kissing his forehead. "I am going to make dinner. Sorry for yelling at you." That was it? She already forgave him? 'Vivid dream' Ziva was surprisingly more laidback than the real Ziva. Of course, it could also be the mood swings. Tony didn't know…

NCIS

He had finally done it. He had finally found the daycare. Too bad he didn't have Katie to drop off that next morning. He could see her, though, sitting by herself, coloring vigorously at a picture through the window. She stopped coloring for a second, her back stiffening as if she could sense Tony staring at her, and glanced behind her. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Tony. _Holy jeez, for a three-year-old she's already inherited a cop's intuition._

She stood up, walking toward the door, waving vaguely at a girl who must have said '_hi._' She stood on tiptoe, opening the door. Tony crouched down to her height just as she hugged him tight. "I missed you," she said into his shoulder.

Tony wanted so bad to say '_It was just one night, you're fine_,' but had a feeling that was a little insensitive, even for him, so he opted to ask "You didn't have fun with Auntie Abby?"

"I did. I just…" she clung tighter to him. "I had a bad dreamed."

"A bad dream, huh? About what?" Tony didn't know why he wasn't talking to her like she was a kid. He figured it had something to do with the fact that he rarely spent any time with children. But that was just a guess.

"That car," she whispered just as the daycare lady showed up. She glanced down at DiNozzo and said, "You planning on taking her again?"

"No," Tony said quietly, Katie finally breaking free from him. "You have a good day today," he said glancing down at Katie as she was guided back into the room.

"I love you daddy," she called over her shoulder.

"You too," Tony responded before heading back the way he came. Or, he thought he was heading back the way he came. Did he go left last time? Or was it right? _Oh boy…_

He took a left turn at random, hoping he was going the right direction, only to stop when he heard voices coming from a small room. He froze, wondering how much trouble he'd get in if he was caught eavesdropping, but when he heard his name he decided to risk it.

Pressing his ear to the door, he listened closely, "…looks like Agent DiNozzo might have brain activity."

"Might? Why only might?" that was Ziva. Why was Ziva talking to someone about _his_ brain activity? Tony pressed his ear tighter to the door.

"A CAT scan will tell us more," the unfamiliar voice responded. CAT scans? Brain activity? He had heard enough, opting to push away from the door and grab the knob. He yanked it open, wanting to know why 'vivid dream' Ziva would be so cruel and go along with this joke. But when he stepped into the room, he only found an empty supply closet. _What the hell…_

NCIS

Ziva watched as Tony was wheeled out of the room, several orderlies pushing the machines keeping him going. She had barely taken in what the doctor told her, but knew the CAT scan could prove whether or not Tony was worth keeping alive. And whether the tests come back in Tony's favor or not, Ziva was hell bent on keeping him alive. Because she had lost too many people in her life, she wasn't losing Tony, too…


	7. Chapter 7

Tony sat at his desk trying very hard to forget what he had just heard in the hallway. There was no way he was… He refused to believe he was… No, it was just a dream, he was asleep not…

"Tony," an impatient voice said. He looked up, startled, finding Ziva standing over him. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" the flicker of annoyance reminded Tony of the other Ziva. The _not_ pregnant Ziva.

"I said 'do you want to go to lunch with Katie and me?"

"Lunch?" Tony checked his watch, balking at how late it was. "Where's Gibbs?" he looked around for his boss. Surely the ex-marine would have berated Tony if he saw his senior field agent spacing out on the job.

"He did not say. So, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah," DiNozzo heard himself reply. "I'm coming." He had to get out of that stifling office, had to get away from his thoughts for a while. And he figured spending time with his 'vivid dream' family could do the trick.

They picked Katie up, Tony keeping an ear out for anymore mysterious voices, and piled into the Honda and drove to a pizza place a few blocks away.

"I like pizza," Katie commented absentmindedly as Tony carried her through the door of the parlor.

"Me, too kid," he responded, his mouth watering from the aromas wafting around the place. His stomach growled, just as Katie's did, and she burst into giggles.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked smiling.

"Daddy and mine tummies talked to each other," she whispered giggling harder.

"And what did they say?"

"'Feed me'," Katie said in a deep voice. She seemed to have gotten over the whole dream thing. Tony was always baffled at how easily some children bounced back from some traumatic events. "Say it Daddy." He glanced at him. "Please."

He sighed, not really wanting to say anything, but for some reason wanted to please this little girl. So, he took a breath and said, "'Feed me.'"

"'I'm hungry.'" Katie growled and laughed.

"'No, I'm hungry.'" They both laughed just as the waitress showed up to seat them.

Once they were seated, Katie looked at Tony and said, "Sa'sage, pep'eroni, and estra cheese. Right Daddy?"

"Hel…" he caught the sharp look Ziva gave him. "Heck yeah, Katie." He then whispered, "And something healthy for your mom."

"Ew, veg'tables," Katie muttered her face scrunching up in disgust.

"You are corrupting my sweet, little girl," Ziva said playfully glaring at Tony.

"Hey, she's my kid, too." It was the first time Tony had said it, and surprisingly it felt right. 'Vividdream' or not, Katie was his kid. She _was_ his kid…

NCIS

After lunch, Tony volunteered to drop Katie off at daycare. He knew where it was now, and how to get back. He was in such a good mood he almost forgot about the phantom voices from earlier. _Almost _being the operative term. Those voices were still swimming in the back of his mind.

"I love you, Daddy," Katie said when she and Tony stopped outside of the daycare's door.

"Love you, too," Tony said quietly, barely recognizing what he was saying.

"Bye," Katie called when Tony turned to leave. He waved back at her as he headed back the way he came. By himself, alone with his thoughts, was dangerous in his opinion. He kept returning to the 'conversation' he had 'overheard.'

_'…looks like Agent DiNozzo might have brain activity…A CAT scan will tell us more.'_

The words played over and over in Tony's mind. Making less and less sense each time. Maybe he had just imagined them. Hell, this entire 'vivid dream' was just in his imagination. Constructed by his severely overworked and sleep deprived mind. Or was it? Everything here seemed so real. Sure certain circumstances weren't how he remembered them; maybe those words were from memories. _That could make sense_. Perhaps he had been in a coma at some point in this universe and he was having some sort of retrograde amnesia brought on by the time-space continuum and the fluxing of the capacitor…

Now he was just reaching. Thinking about all of this was giving him a headache. He decided to push the thoughts to the back of his mind again. He had more pressing matters to deal with. Mainly, who had tried to run over him and his…his daughter.

Tony stopped to think about that. His _daughter._ _His _daughter. Some primal instinct kicked into gear. He had a daughter. The thought made smile.

"Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. a father. Who woulda thunk it_?" _Tony's smile widened, he shook his head…

NCIS

Gibbs shook his head, knowing exactly what DiNozzo would say if he were here. He'd be wearing his signature cocky grin, probably make some movie reference, and then say, "_Under the bed? Really? What are you four? Are we the boogie man, coming to get you? What a joke."_

And it had been a joke how easily it was to, not only capture Sam Fenton, but get him to confess. Gibbs didn't even ask a question. He barely even entered the room. One second Fenton was sitting in his chair, his face pale with nerves, the next Gibbs is in the doorway and the kid is whimpering, "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. S…she was… and I was… and…"

"Wait, slow down. You're here about hitting my agents' car."

"What?" the kid's tear streaked face was white as paper. "W…what do you mean?"

"I saw some discrepancies and I brought you back. For the accident. With the car."

"So, I just…"

"Yep."

"Ah, shit," the kid said laying his head on the table.

It was such as an easy wrap up, dampened by DiNozzo being in the hospital, in a coma. Gibbs stopped, mid-turn, glancing back at the kid. "Did you really hit my agents by accident?"

"What?" the kid picked his head up.

"Did you," Gibbs started, "hit my," he walked toward the kid, "agents," he leaned into the table, "on purpose?"

"No… No, I…I didn't even…" the kid trailed off, shaking his head, his white skin an almost sickly green now. "D…did they die?"

"For your sake you better hope they don't," Gibbs responded pushing away from the table and walking out the door.

NCIS

He found Ziva in the same position she had been in ever since Tony was brought into his room. Two cups of untouched coffee sat on the tray, next to a greasy bag.

"You know that's a waste of coffee, right?" Gibbs said coming up behind Ziva.

"You are welcome to it," she responded not even looking at him.

"We found our murderer," Jethro commented after a brief silence, leaning against the tray, crossing his arms, moving it back some.

"Who was it?" Gibbs could tell Ziva wasn't interested.

"The kid that hit you," he said getting the Mossad agents attention. Brown eyes locked on blue.

"Can I see him?" despite the calm in her voice, the violent undertone spoke volumes.

"No."

"Why did he do it?" she had lost interest again.

"Hitting you or killing his girlfriend?" Ziva shrugged. "Jealousy."

"What?"

"His girlfriend was giving him a taste of his own medicine, flirting with other guys, and he couldn't take it."

"And hitting us?"

"He just blew the stop light."

Ziva nodded, glancing back at Tony. "How did you figure this out?"

"Talked to his boss, she told me about him, thought maybe he hit you for stupid reasons. He confessed when I brought him in."

"And that is it? He goes to jail and Tony just…" she trailed off, blinking away unshed tears. "He is going to wake up, Gibbs."

"I know that, Ziva," Gibbs responded quietly.

"He is _going_ to wake up," Ziva repeated, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself more than him. "He cannot abandon us. He cannot abandon…" she sniffed. Ziva stood abruptly, "I am going to the bathroom." She was gone before Gibbs could say anything. Jethro watched her go, before slowly letting his eyes settle on Tony.

He couldn't help _not _thinking about what life would be like without DiNozzo. If Abby was the heart, there was no doubt that Tony was the rock of the team. He had kept the team together when Gibbs went on, what Jenny called, 'hiatus.' He kept things together when Kate died and Gibbs was too enthralled in guilt to be a good leader. Yeah, Tony was the rock.

And, in all honestly, Gibbs wasn't sure if the team could survive his death…

**NCIS**

**Sorry this took so long, but we hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter.  
>We own nothing, drop a comment if you can, and see you guys in chapter eight.<strong>

**Bye... **


	8. Chapter 8

McGee was tired, sore from sleeping at his desk for the past three days, and actually semi-glad the case was wrapped. Semi because, well, Tony was still in a coma and couldn't gloat about how easy it had been. Not that McGee actually knew the complexity of the case. Gibbs hadn't exactly been forth coming with his hunches or plans this week. But he had heard rumors, whispers about how easy the kid had been to take down. Too easy.

McGee rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, looking up from his paperwork. It was a testament to how tired he really was, thinking about what was said around the office. He usually didn't hold much stock in office talk. The scuttlebutt of the NCIS personal…

"McGee," a soft voice said startling Tim. He looked up, Gibbs standing not even five feet from him. "Go home."

"But boss I've just got…"

"Home," Gibbs responded moving toward his desk. McGee nodded, pushing himself to his feet. As he was collecting his stuff he glanced at Gibbs and asked, "Hey, boss, I thought Fenton was arrested for reckless driving. Who paid his bail?"

"No one, it was marked as an accident. Cops let him go with a ticket."

"And you found him…?"

"Go home," Gibbs said cutting McGee off, not letting him finish his sentence.

Tim nodded, slinging his backpack over his right shoulder. He collected his jacket, letting it hang off his left arm, but didn't move around his desk. "Did, uh, did he hit Ziva and Tony on purpose?" he asked slowly, not looking at Gibbs.

"He says he didn't," Gibbs responded his voice unreadable.

"And you believe him?" Tim knew he was pushing, Gibbs hated when people pushed the point, and the glare he threw McGee was expected. "Okay, night boss," Tim said and heading toward the elevators. He pressed the button, waited, and the doors opened to reveal Abby wearing her coat and holding her coffin purse.

"Oh, hey Timmy," she said moving over as he stepped into the car.

"Hi," he said quietly, pressing the L button. The doors slowly closed on Gibbs', head down, as he began his own paperwork.

"So, um, I was going to see Tony," Abby said glancing at her feet. "Do you… do you want to come with me?"

McGee nodded, not revealing that was what he intended to do also. Yes, Gibbs told him to go home, but this was one of the few times he decided to just throw caution to the wind and ignore his boss. Besides, he had to take the bus today; his car had crapped out on him. Hitching a ride with Abby was better than risking the night bus crew. He was sure the tweaker in the back carried a crude, imitation of a knife carved from a toothbrush. No thanks…

The drive to the hospital was silent, Abby's eyes locked on the windshield as she drove. McGee had his head against the window, eyes closed, too preoccupied with his thoughts to actually attempt small talk. This was like Gibbs all over again, after the explosion. They hadn't known if he was going to wake up, either. Granted, he wasn't hooked up to several machines but still.

And, the off chance Tony did wake up, would he have his memory? Or would he be like Gibbs, completely forgetting everyone who cared about him. Forever trapped in the worst day of his life. Of course, Tim didn't think DiNozzo's situation would be anything like Gibbs'. Not exactly. And that's if he woke up…

_Not if, when_, he snapped at himself. He had told Ziva and Abby that Tony was going to wake up; he just had to believe it, too. And he did, maybe. Yes, he did. He did, honestly. But…

"Timmy, we're here," Abby said nudging his shoulder. McGee opened his eyes, sitting up straighter. He was pretty sure he hadn't been asleep, but it sure felt like he had just woken up. He scrubbed his hand over his face, grabbing the door handle with his free hand.

Cool, fresh air helped him clear his head some as he followed Abby toward the hospital entrance. They made their way through the labyrinth of hallways, eventually ending up outside of Tony's room. Abby stopped at the door, taking several deep breaths, her eyes locked on the floor.

"Hey," McGee said quietly, taking her by the shoulders. "Look at me." she looked up, her eyes red rimmed from unshed tears. "You don't have to…"

"No, Timmy, I have to," Abby said quietly, sniffing. "Tony would do the same for me." Tim nodded, trying hard not to replace Tony with Abby. He released her and slowly opened the door.

He let Abby into the room first, closing the door silently behind him. Ziva didn't look up at their approach, but she did stiffen slightly. She knew they were there.

"Any change?" McGee questioned clearing his throat.

"The doctors took tests, they will have the results soon," Ziva responded slowly. Tim nodded, stepping forward, looking back when Abby didn't move with him.

Silent tears streamed down her face, she gripped her elbows, gulping for air. McGee made to hug her, tell her it would be okay, but Abby tore her gaze from Tony and rushed out of the room.

"Abby!" Tim called after her, rushing toward the door. But he was too late, she was already gone…

NCIS

Abby sprinted around the corner, hearing Tim call her name, and stopped abruptly. She leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor, covering her face with her hands, sobbing. Not even Gibbs looked that bad after the explosion.

That figure, that figure wasn't Tony. No, her Tony cracked jokes when she was sad, brought her an extra Caf-Pow when he was really in need of results, called her 'Abbs' whilst flashing her one of his signature grins. He hit on women during inappropriate times, flirted with Ziva to Gibbs' disappointment, and poked fun at McGee because that was his way of saying he cared. He was her older brother, her best friend (next to Timmy of course). He was never still, never silent. That wasn't Tony…

She cried harder, feeling a presence slid down next to her. Arms engulfed her, a familiar scent telling her it was McGee. She felt his chin rest on her head, his hands sliding up and down her arms. He was mumbling nonsense words, rocking her back and forth. This didn't surprise Abby, McGee had comforted her before, but what did surprise her were the two drops she felt land in her hair…

NCIS

Tony was standing in the viewing room, glaring at the kid sitting beyond the one-way mirror. Gibbs had gone to talk to the owners of Carver's Antiques, something Tony hadn't been expecting, and the kid had cracked like an egg when Jethro started questioning the workers.

Of course, what was worse was the fact that the asshole was also responsible for nearly running Tony and Katie down. Gibbs had gotten a hold of the delivery schedules; the kid's van was the only one in McGee's neighborhood. Yes, there was a possibility someone else had borrowed it, but DiNozzo's gut told him that was the man. That kid could have killed his daughter.

Technically, none of the agents were supposed to be down by the interrogation rooms-especially Tony-until the kid was picked up by local LEOs. But DiNozzo slipped away (Gibbs on a coffee run, McGee down with Abby, and Ziva in the bathroom) and here he was.

He stepped out of the viewing room, walking toward the interrogation room. Tony opened the door, the kid eyes locking on him. He was young, at most nineteen, with dark clothes, dark eyes, and a dark aura. Tony wanted to fry this kid.

"What's your name?" Tony asked, not quite catching it when Gibbs brought him in.

"Go fuck yourself," the kid responded, far braver now that Gibbs wasn't around.

"Cute," Tony replied forcing a smile. "I'll just call you Fred.

"So, Freddie. Think you're a big man, murdering your girlfriend?"

"I've already confessed," 'Fred' said slowly. "This dog and pony show is a little pointless, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Tony muttered with a sarcastic chuckle. "You're right." 'Fred' flashed him a smug smile. "But," Tony started in a deeper, more dangerous tone, "that's not why I'm down here." The kid's smile wilted.

DiNozzo moved across the room, resting both his palms on the table. He leaned forward until he was nose to nose with the kid. "My boss is intimidating, sure, but he wasn't the guy you nearly hit."

"I didn't…"

"Shut up," Tony snapped, the kid paling slightly. "Just shut up." DiNozzo pushed himself up, pulling the unoccupied chair from under the table and taking a seat. "I had my kid with me. My daughter." The words rolled off his tongue surprisingly well, almost as if he had had known Katie for her whole life. "Katie." He took his wallet out, unsure if 'vivid dream' Tony had any photos, and flipped it open. A part of him wasn't surprised at all the pictures of Katie and Ziva. He even found an ultrasound picture of Jenny.

He flicked through the pictures, finding a recent picture of Katie, and turned it so the kid could see her. "She's three," DiNozzo continued watching the kid. "Looks a lot like her mother, but I'm beginning to see some of my traits." 'Fred' didn't say anything, his eyes still locked on Katie. Tony shut his wallet, leaning forward. Slowly, his voice barely above a whisper, he said, "I know you were driving that van, I know you nearly killed Katie and me, and if I get wind that you did it on purpose I will kill you. Got it?" Tony smiled slightly.

"Y…you can't t…threaten…"

"It's not a threat, Freddie," Tony said pushing himself to his feet. "It's a promise." And with those words, 'Freddie' shaking in his seat, DiNozzo left the room. He stopped when he spotted Gibbs leaning against the wall.

"How long have you…?"

"Not long." Jethro sipped his coffee.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asked slowly.

Gibbs didn't verbally respond, instead pushing himself from the wall, but DiNozzo did sense the underlying pride rolling off the older man. He figured, it was safe to assume he dodged a bullet…

NCIS

It was a quiet drive home. Katie had fallen asleep the moment the tires hit the pavement, Ziva watched the scenery fly by, and Tony kept returning to the phantom voices. He tried not to think about them, but it was like a car wreck. Once he got a started, he just couldn't think of anything else.

"Quarter for your thoughts," Ziva said quietly. Tony glanced over at her, smiling, and said, "It's penny, Ziva."

"Penny, quarter what is the difference?"

"About twenty-four cents," Tony cracked his smiling wilting at Ziva' glare. He took a breath and said, "It's nothing, really."

"Tony, I am your wife. Whatever is bothering you let me help you deal."

Wife? _Wife_? He thought the word a couple more times, trying to wrap his head around that, again. He hadn't thought of having a wife since before Jeanne left him. To come to terms with Katie being his kid was one thing, but was he ready to see Ziva David as Mrs. Tony DiNozzo? It had only been three days; he still needed time to deal. And sure, yeah, he thought about it once or twice, but those were just moments of boredom. Nothing was going to come of it…

"Tony, did you hear me?" Ziva asked impatiently.

Of course, as much as he hated sharing and caring, he learned sometimes it helped to talk things out. Okay, so his therapist suggested he talk some things out. So, he would give it a shot. Or, he would try to at least. Because he had no idea how to explain this situation to his 'vivid dream' wife without making her think he was bat shit crazy.

"Have you ever had one of those days where you aren't sure if it's real or a dream?" he opted to ask stopping at a red light.

"Sometimes," Ziva answered after a few seconds hesitation. "Why?"

"It's just…" Tony took a breath, choosing his words carefully. "This life, you and Katie, seems so surreal to me sometimes. You know?" she cocked an eyebrow. "In a…in a good way," DiNozzo pressed on hurriedly.

Ziva sighed, her face softening, and said, "I do understand."

Tony made to reply, but as he pulled into the intersection, he had to slam on his brakes. Some jackass almost took out their car. Katie woke with a start, Ziva shouted in surprise, and Tony once again flashed back to a similar situation. Except there was an accident, he and Ziva were hit, and pain; heart stopping, mind numbing pain. It was excruciating and it took all his will not to cry out.

But just like that it was gone. He was behind the wheel of the Honda, Ziva trying to calm Katie down while asking Tony if he were okay. Tony glanced around, heart pounding against his chest, and nodded at Ziva's question. He started driving again asking, "Is she okay?" he nodded toward Katie.

"Just shook up," she responded giving Katie a reassuring smile.

"Good, good," Tony replied gripping the steering wheel tighter to stop his hands from shaking. Maybe _this was_ some amnesia induced reality, or he was just going crazy. Or…

Tony tried to stop himself from thinking anymore, instead pulling into their driveway. Ziva was out of the car first, opening the back to take out their bags. DiNozzo put the car in park but didn't move, his thoughts going a million miles a minute in ten thousand directions on their own accords. He really, really, really needed a drink…

NCIS

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked coming up behind him. After dinner, after some kids' movie Katie made Tony sit through (and surprisingly, for a three-year-old, she knew a lot of the lines), Tony let Ziva put Katie to bed while he Googled 'coma-induced dreams.' He didn't want to believe it, didn't want it to be true, but a part of him just had an inkling.

"Nothing," he lied closing the lid on an article he barely understood. Medical jargon made about as much sense as McGee's rambling about computer. Scratch that, McGee actually made more sense. _There's always Ducky…_

Yeah, that would go over well. _'Hey, Ducky, just a quick question. Do you think I could be in a coma-induced dream? Don't worry; I'll wait until the shock wears off.'_ He'd refrain, thanks.

"So, did Katie go down okay?" he asked setting his laptop on the coffee table, turning to meet Ziva's eyes. She was still staring at him curiously, but opted to not ask. Instead she said, "Yes, she went straight to sleep."

"Just hope she doesn't have a nightmare," Tony muttered completely forgetting he hadn't told Ziva that little tid-bit.

"Do not worry," Ziva said walking around the couch to sit next to him. "Abby has already told me. I asked Katie, she said she told you."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Tony said looking down at his hands. _I had a lot going on_, he thought.

"It is…" Ziva trailed off, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" DiNozzo asked suddenly worried.

"It is nothing. Jenny is just kicking me," Ziva said and grabbed Tony's hand. "Right there," she said pressing it to her stomach. Tony was still for a second, waiting, and suddenly something nudged his hand. To see Katie, have her be real, was one thing. But he hadn't really given Jenny much thought, until now. He was having two girls, _two_ girls. Dating time was gonna suck… _Really? They aren't even…_

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind when Ziva began talking again. "I love her to death, but the kidney shots are getting old. That and having to buy new shoes because of my swollen ankles and feet. They never got this big with Katie." She sighed, pulling her left foot up to rub it.

"Hey, relax," Tony said trying to remember the pamphlet he read while waiting for Jeanne. Pregnant women weren't supposed to get stressed. It wasn't good for the baby. It was a thick pamphlet, that was the only thing DiNozzo could remember.

He thought a second, wondering what he should do, and suddenly patted his lap. "Put your feet here."

"You want to rub my feet?" Ziva questioned raising her eyebrows. "You only do this if you want something."

"I don't want anything," Tony protested wondering what she could be referring to. And hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Okay," Ziva responded skeptically, resting her feet on Tony's legs, leaning back into the couch. "I believe you."

As Tony set to work, watching the Mossad, ex-Mossad, whatever she was closely, he asked, "So, you think this is surreal, too? Us?"

"I used to," Ziva answered truthfully, closing her eyes. "It was not like you were ready to become a father. And I did not think you would be mature enough to handle it. Which is why I hesitated to tell you." It hurt Tony, listening to Ziva unintentionally compare him to his father. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. should never have had a kid. It was as easy as that. And Tony knew, yes, that if that were the case he never would have been born. But still…

"But, then, you changed," Ziva continued absentmindedly. "You left the weekend I told you I was pregnant, took off to some beer-pong party…" _Bong, Ziva_, he corrected silently. "And came back changed. I do not know if someone talked you into it, or you came to the conclusion on your own, but you came back and told me everything was going to be okay. That we would get through this together. And you have been a constant in my life ever since.

"Of course, you know this already. It is not like this is all news." _But it is. "_And I know you love Katie more than you have loved anything. And, sometimes, I see you stare at me and I wonder. Does he still love me or is he bored with me? Does he want to be a 'playboy' again?"

"I'm sure I don't," Tony said so quiet Ziva didn't hear him.

"But you assure me you do not miss your old life. That me, Katie, and Jenny will always, and forever, be who you chose. And I believe you, I do, but it still seems surreal sometimes. That one day I will wake up, having this all been a dream, and you, Katie, and Jenny will be ripped from me." she touched her stomach unconsciously, her dark eyes still closed. "I do not know why I am sharing this with you again," she said slowly, opening unreadable eyes. "You already know my fears."

"And they are stupid," Tony said after a few seconds. Concentrating on his task at hand as he continued, "T…I…I love you. I do. I love you and Katie, and Jenny. And don't think otherwise." There, he said it, and damn did it feel right. Why did this whole reality seem to click? This wasn't even his life, wasn't even close, and he knew he wasn't the guy for it. Or he thought he wasn't. Maybe he could be. Couldn't he…?

**NCIS**

**Benny and I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Sorry for the delay, working on too many things has my brain scrambled a bit :D**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, thanks for all your support, alerts, reviews, and favs last chapter, and we own nothing.**

**Drop a comment if you can**

**See ya...**


	9. Chapter 9

It was about two when Gibbs made it to the hospital. He stopped by the waiting room first, finding McGee and Abby asleep in two of the chairs; the latter's head rested on the former's shoulder. He nudged both of them awake, waiting until their eyes opened before saying, "Go home."

"But Gibbs…" Abby started to protest, McGee's mouth opening to help her.

"Home. And I mean it this time," Gibbs said eyes locking on Tim's, the younger agent closing his mouth with an audible snap as his wisdom teeth knocked together.

"Yes boss," Tim said dragging himself to his feet. Abby sighed heavily, but nodded and stood up too.

"Promise to call if anything changes," she said quietly, pulling her jacket on.

"I will," Gibbs promised. Jethro watched as McGee led Abby down the hall, toward a set of elevators. Once they were gone, he continued down the hall to Tony's room. He knew for a fact that Ducky and Palmer had stopped by earlier. Whether either of them left, however, he wasn't sure. Ducky might have, needing to get home to his mother, but Palmer was another story.

Gibbs opened Tony's room's door, finding Palmer passed out in a chair against the wall. He nudged the young ME awake, startling him when he spotted who it was. "Go home, Palmer," Gibbs said slowly and Jimmy sprang to his feet, hurriedly rushing out of the room after saying 'good-bye' to Ziva.

"I told you before, Gibbs. I am not going home," Ziva said before Jethro could open his mouth.

"Hovering won't wake him up," Gibbs said moving across the room. He stopped next to Ziva's chair, glancing down at his unmoving senior field agent.

"I am not leaving him," Ziva responded slowly, her eyes locked on Tony.

"Then neither am I," Gibbs responded heading back to Jimmy's unoccupied chair and dragging it across the room, settling it next to Ziva's. He sat down, crossing his arms.

It was quiet for a few moments, the silence deafening, but Ziva broke it with a quiet, "The doctor received his test results."

"And?"

"He has brain function."

"Good."

"But they will not know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

Gibbs nodded, the room lapsing into another silence. Gibbs couldn't help thinking: _This is going to be a long night…_

NCIS

A hand slapped Tony in the face, jerking him awake. He peeled open his eyes, turning his head to see Katie lying between him and Ziva. Both girls were snoring like buzz saws, Tony trying really hard not to laugh at how similar they looked in sleep.

The night before, around eleven, Katie had woken up from a nightmare, calling out to Tony and Ziva. Both parents had awoken at the scream, but Tony told Ziva to go back to bed. He'd check on Katie. After he calmed the little girl down, and allowed her to sleep with them for the rest of the night, was when he finally got back to sleep.

He turned to look at his alarm clock, balking at the time. He didn't have to get up for another hour. Usually, he'd be beyond pissed at being awoken around six, but today he just couldn't see the point. He was with his daughter and wife. He was actually pretty happy and getting angry at trivial things like getting up too early just seemed ridiculous in comparison.

He dragged himself out of bed, deciding he would make breakfast. He could cook some things, one of his many nannies teaching him during the summer he turned ten, and it wasn't like he survived on takeout and TV dinners. Okay, he mostly did, but before his 'vivid dream' he was a bachelor feeding himself, and really didn't see the point in making anything big. In fact, the last big meal he made was when he and Jeanne were still together.

He was barely a few steps from the door when he heard someone whispered, "Where are you going?" he turned, Katie standing a few steps from him.

"I was going to make breakfast," Tony said slowly, rubbing the back of his head and ruffling his hair.

"Can I help?" Katie asked, her eyes lighting up.

"C'mon," Tony said and she ran forward. He scooped her up in his arms, spun her in a half circle, and carried her out of the room amongst her giggles. As they were heading down the stairs, Tony fixed Katie with a look, frowning slightly as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered sighing.

"No more bad dreams?"

"Nope," she responded shaking her head.

"That's good," Tony replied kissing her forehead. He put her down once they reached the bottom of the steps, allowing her to take his hand. She dragged him toward the kitchen saying, "We should make waffles. No, panjacks again. No, both."

"Both?" Tony asked glancing down at her, his face bewildered.

"Yes, Daddy, both," Katie responded patiently. "Baby Jenny needs to eats, too."

"I guess you're right," DiNozzo concurred nodding his head. "We shall make both."

"Yes we shall," Katie said and let Tony's hand go, moving toward the freezer. She opened the door, standing on her tip-toes, but not quite reaching the box of frozen waffles. Tony moved forward, gripping her under the arms, and lifted her up. She managed to wrap her tiny hands around the box, DiNozzo lowering her to the floor.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said closing the freezer door.

"No problem, Katie Bug." Tony opened the fridge door, taking out all the ingredients for pancakes. He put them on the counter, moving toward the cabinet to get a bowl, only to stop. He didn't know where the bowls were.

Almost reading his mind, Katie appeared at his side, a huge mixing bowl in her hand. "Here ya go, Daddy," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks." He carried the bowl back to the counter, helping Katie as she tried to get up on the stool. Once she was situated, Tony started searching for measuring cups. He found them above the sink. Taking down the ones he needed, he moved back to the counter.

"Did you know your grandma DiNozzo made the best pancakes?" Tony questioned quietly, almost absentmindedly, as he started measuring out flour.

"Really?" Katie replied swinging her legs back and forth, watching Tony.

"Yep. I remember we'd get up extra early on Sundays just to make pancakes. It was probably the only thing she taught me to make." Yes, a nanny did teach Tony how to cook, but his famous pancakes would forever be his mother's recipe. Sundays were the only time she wasn't completely hung over, she never stank of alcohol. Only honeysuckle…"I've never told anyone this before," Tony chuckled, shaking his head, "but those were my favorite days. Sundays."

"Daddy?" Katie said her voice quiet.

"Yeah," Tony muttered looking up, meeting her green eyes.

"Do ya miss Grandma DiNozzo?"

"Everyday," Tony responded without hesitation. He returned his gaze to what he was doing, dumping the flour into the bowl.

"Would she have liked me?" Katie questioned propping her chin up with her hands.

"She would have loved you," DiNozzo replied honestly.

"I'm sad I never gotta meet her."

"So am I." Tony wasn't just responding to Katie's comment. He would have loved his mother to meet Katie, sure, but a part of him wanted to know Katie for real. Vivid dream, coma induced hallucination, Oz: at some point he was going to have to wake up. And, if he were being honest, that same part didn't want to wake up. And, oddly, he was starting to become okay with that…

NCIS

After breakfast, Ziva appearing in the kitchen about halfway through Tony's third batch of pancakes, they had to get ready for work. While Katie opted to get dressed herself, Ziva and Tony wandered into their room. DiNozzo stopped in the doorway, watching Ziva for a second.

He had always thought she was beautiful, her features both exotic and familiar, but to see her, as his wife ('vivid dream' or not), he couldn't help admitting she was breathtaking. Pregnant, not pregnant, threatening him, not threatening him. She was an interesting, breathtaking specimen.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ziva questioned dropping Tony back to reality.

"Why did you marry me?" Tony blurted out.

Ziva was taken aback by the question, but Tony could tell she was giving it some serious thought. She then took a breath and said, "Because I love you and nothing will change that." She crossed the room, pecking him on the nose, and then said, "You had better get dressed. Gibbs still has not forgiven you for being late Tuesday."

"Gibbs hasn't forgiven me for rolling my chair over his feet the first day I started working for him," Tony muttered heading toward the closet.

"I am sure he has…"

"Ziva, it's Gibbs," Tony deadpanned.

"Okay, so he probably has not." she smiled, he chuckled, and both started to get ready for work.

Tony hadn't been good at reading Ziva, she was an enigma wrapped up in a deadly ninja, but that had been the real Ziva. 'Vivid dream' Ziva, however, was almost effortless to read. And she had not lied to him. She did love him. What Abby said made sense now '_but you _know _the real reason.'_ And he did. He really, really did…

NCIS

Since the case had been wrapped, and the bad guy put away, the team had to do paperwork. Tony hated paperwork. It was up there with McGee's computer talk and the days Abby suddenly decided caffeine was evil and she did not want it anymore. Lucky for him, on those two occasions, he could usually get around it by cracking enough jokes to anger McGee into silence and carrying around a cup of coffee whenever Abby was around until she broke. But, because of Gibbs, he couldn't get away from paperwork. When Gibbs wanted paperwork, he got paperwork. No matter how boring it was.

"DiNozzo, are you playing solitaire again?" Gibbs' voice was like a whip, sending Tony spiraling back to reality. Yes, paperwork needed to get done, but that never stopped Tony from trying to get out of it. He clicked off his game, bringing up his report again.

"Sorry boss," he said quietly, search and pecking the rest of his report. Ziva chuckled and he looked up, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What, it was funny," she said raising her hands.

"You are supposed to be my wife," Tony replied slowly. "Isn't there supposed to be loyalty or something between spouses?"

"Not when you're married, DiNozzo," Gibbs deadpanned not looking up from his computer. Ziva snorted, McGee chuckled, and Tony was left scratching his head. Marriage was hard.

The bullpen lapsed into silence save for the sounds of typing, that Tony was startled when he heard a voice whisper, "_Tony? Tony can you hear me?"_

DiNozzo froze, listening carefully. That had sounded like McGee, but Tim hadn't opened his mouth. "_Tony, it's Tim. I, uh, Gibbs went to get coffee and Ziva went to the bathroom. She's, she's convinced you're going to wake up. And I've told Abby you were going to wake up, but…"_

Tony's eyes widened when he realized the voice was coming from his computer's speakers. But they weren't plugged in. Gibbs had stolen the cord when DiNozzo kept playing his, as Gibbs called it, 'shitty' music. And McGee wasn't speaking. In fact, he was barely paying attention. Tony could see he had managed to conceal an ear bud, his music no doubt playing in his ear. Or one of those self-help CDs. Tony couldn't be sure.

"…_but I'm not so sure…"_ Tony heard the speaker McGee sigh.

Tony stared at the speakers, just waiting for them to catch on fire, but they didn't. Slowly, after the speakers made no more noises, he stood up. He ignored the confused looks Gibbs, Ziva, and the non-speaker McGee flashed him. Instead, he moved toward the back elevators. Despite what he decided last night, it was time he spoke to Ducky…

NCIS

McGee had met Ziva in the hallway. She told him Gibbs had gone to get coffee and she was going to use the restroom. She urged him to sit with Tony, talk to him.

"The doctor is convinced he can hear us," she said slowly but didn't give McGee a chance to respond as she headed down the hallway. Tim watched her go for a few seconds before pushing the door open and heading into the room.

Tony was still unmoving, still very still. It wasn't right, wasn't natural. But there wasn't much Tim could do about it. So, he opted to just sit on the edge of Ziva's unoccupied chair, letting his elbows rest on his knees. He took a breath and said, "Tony? Tony can you hear me?" he was quiet for a second, trying very hard not to think how stupid this was, before continuing, "Tony, it's Tim. I, uh, Gibbs went to get coffee and Ziva went to the bathroom. She's, she's convinced you're going to wake up. And I've told Abby you were going to wake up, but…" he couldn't tell DiNozzo this, he couldn't be this insensitive, but it was killing him not to tell anyone. And to tell Tony wouldn't result in anyone hating him, or getting threatened by Ziva. So, he swallowed and whispered, "…but I'm not so sure…" The damn lights made his eyes burn and he rubbed at them furiously.

"I wouldn't let Ziva hear you say that," a voice said startling McGee. Tim stood, whirling around to see Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Gibbs, hey," Tim said running a hand down his face. "Been there long?" Gibbs didn't respond, but one corner of his mouth twitched upward. "I was just…" McGee trailed off, taking in a breath. He honestly didn't have an explanation.

"…I should go," McGee finished lamely checking his watch. He hadn't slept much the night before. Abby wouldn't let him go home, so he sat with her all night. She had gotten a few hours; he just couldn't get any sleep. He was too worried about too many things, too many people.

"It's okay to have doubts, McGee," Gibbs said quietly, moving across the room, setting his coffee next to Ziva's untouched cups.

"It's just…" again, Tim was at a loss for words.

"…everyone else believes Tony'll be fine," Gibbs supplied for him and McGee nodded. "And you're trying to, too." Again Tim nodded.

"But I just can't…" McGee whispered before Gibbs could speak again. "Do you, uh… What do you think, boss?"

"I try not to," Gibbs answered truthfully. McGee wanted his boss to elaborate, but the look Gibbs flashed him told the younger agent the conversation was over before it could really begin. Tim took a breath, nodded once, and moved toward the door.

"I have doubts too, Tim," Gibbs said quietly, stopping McGee in his tracks. The younger agent thought about it for a second, nodded again, and headed out…

**NCIS**

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just plain supporting last chapter. You guys are awesome and Benny and I are so glad you like this story.**

**So, drop a comment if you can, we do not own NCIS, and we hope to catch ya in the next chapter.**

**See ya...**


	10. Chapter 10

Tony stopped in the doorway of the morgue, listening as Palmer spoke to one of the bodies lying on a slab. "I don't know why Dr. Mallard talks to you. I mean, I tried before. Didn't get much response. I mean I wouldn't because, well, you're dead. And if you did talk I may need a new job. And a… and a new pair of shorts.

"Maybe it's like plants. You know? You talk to a plant and it grows. But… but I guess you won't grow. Maybe it helps your soul advance or lets you know you're not alone…"

"I'm glad you're with me Jimmy." While Jimmy was talking to the body, Tony had been slowly sneaking up on him. At the sound of his voice, Jimmy sprang away from the body and slammed into Tony.

"DiNozzo, I… and… you… Don't do that," Palmer said spinning around, moving his hands back and forth. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Palmer," Tony said quietly. He would be smirking, but the situation from upstairs just wouldn't allow it. It was quiet for an almost a full minute then Tony took a breath and asked, "Ducky around?"

"No, he left early," Palmer said and added, rather proudly. "He trusts me enough to put away the bodies."

"That's great," DiNozzo responded absentmindedly. Well that sucked. Tony couldn't very well ask Ducky about coma-induced dreams if Ducky wasn't there. He made to turn around but froze. He didn't really want to ask Palmer about this, but he figured since Jimmy spent as much time around Ducky as he did. He should know something. Right?

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Yeah Tony." Jimmy, who had looked down at the body when Tony made to leave, looked up again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, just let me put the body away."

Tony waited until Jimmy had the freezer closed up, body and all, before he took a breath, composed his thoughts, and asked, "What do you know about comas?"

"Like Gibbs'?"

Tony was quiet for a second, thinking. He took a breath and said, "Kind of, but not quite."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Can a human mind fabricate an entire reality?" Tony blurted out barely taking in what he said until all the words were out.

"How so?" Palmer asked slowly, uncertainly.

"Like, let's just say, hypothetically, there was an accident." Tony flashed back to the day before, when that car nearly hit them. He had remembered another accident, another time, but with more pain. "And the person involved got hurt, bad. And ended up in a coma. Can coma patients produce realistic dreams?"

"I suppose it's possible. Depending on whom you ask," Palmer responded after a moment's thought. "Some people say no because of the lack of brain function. But other people are convinced they've actually constructed their own realities. And some people have actually been told that events that happened in their alternate reality actually happened in reality. And sometimes they'll…"

"Palmer, yes or no?"

"Maybe." Tony sighed heavily, but before he could chastise Jimmy for his lack of an answer, Palmer asked, "Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason Palmer. Don't worry about it." and DiNozzo walked out of the morgue leaving Jimmy standing with a perplexed look on his face.

He had learned a few things. One: Comatose dreams were _maybe_ possible. Two: Palmer was shit at giving straight answers. And three: if he was going to learn anything he'd actually have to go to someone who was in a coma…

NCIS

That night DiNozzo stood at the door, hand raised, wondering what the hell he was doing. He shouldn't be here. He had a home and a family. Who cares if he was in some kind of dream…?

Well, he did. So, he pushed his doubts to the back of his head and knocked. No answer. Tony knocked a second time, wondering if maybe the older man had a girlfriend. Then, DiNozzo remembered whose house he was at. He grabbed the knob, turned it, and walked inside.

The place still looked the same, still smelt the same, and Tony wasn't that surprised. In his head, real Gibbs' house was always going to be one constant in Tony's life. And right now he figured it couldn't hurt to be around normal.

It didn't take long to find Gibbs. The first floor was vacant of a human presence and it was far too early for Gibbs to have gone to bed. So, there was only one place he could be.

Tony headed down the steps of the basement, taking a seat halfway down. He studied Gibbs for a second, watching as the older man worked on something, his nearly finished boat covered by a tarp.

"You gonna just sit there or tell me what you're doing here?"

"Thought I'd join you for a drink."

"Uh-huh." without even looking up from his project, Gibbs grabbed the jar with the nails and bolts and dumped it out. He filled the jar about half way with amber liquid. "Get down here. I ain't bringing it up to you."

Tony pushed himself to his feet and continued down the steps. He moved toward Gibbs, the older man's project coming into view. It was a nearly finished doll house, probably for Katie. Some of the furniture was scattered across Gibbs' work table, many of it unfinished.

"Katie?" Tony asked nodding at the house, picking the jar up off the table's surface.

"Birthday present," Gibbs responded turning around to stare at Tony, leaning against his work table.

"She'll like it."

Gibbs didn't respond to Tony's comment. Instead, he picked up his mug and asked, "You didn't just come here for a drink."

"Very astute boss. Someone might mistake you for an investigator or something." Gibbs looked at DiNozzo over his glasses, waiting. Tony took a breath, slowly let it out, and said, "You remember after the explosion?"

Gibbs was quiet, DiNozzo sure he wasn't going to answer, but he grunted, "Bits and pieces. Why?"

"Do you…" Tony rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, taking a sip of the bourbon. It burned going down. _Hey, I'm finally getting the drink I wanted._ "Do you remember when you were in a coma?" Gibbs gave Tony a noncommittal grunt. "Did you, did you dream?"

"Honestly DiNozzo, I can't remember." Gibbs set his cup down, crossing his arms. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you remember when you woke up? You had lost, what, fifteen years?"

"Yeah. It's kinda hard to forget. What's your point, DiNozzo?"

"Well, I've lost three." The basement lapsed into a very long silence. Only broken when Tony asked, "Is it…is it possible that none of this is real?"

"Why do you think it's not real?"

Tony opened his mouth to respond but froze. Why _did_ he think this wasn't real? A couple voices, a flashback or two? How did he know the other memories weren't real? Besides, he was happier here, content. Maybe he didn't want to leave. But that still left him with a three year gap.

"Maybe it's_ not_, not real. You know?"

"Maybe it is."

"No it's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know." But he didn't know. Not really. He just wanted so bad to believe it.

"You'll never know what's real until to stop lying to yourself, DiNozzo."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked taken aback by the bluntness of the words, a little angry at his boss. He wasn't lying to himself. Gibbs didn't know what he was talking about.

"Go home, Tony. Go see your wife, your daughter. Spend some time with your family. You might not have them tomorrow…"

**NCIS**

**Thanks so, so, so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter :D**

**Saying this chapter was hard to write was an understatement. We tried to taking it in three different directions (individually and at the same time) and finally just settled on this. So, we hope you enjoyed it.**

**We own nothing, leave a comment if you can, and we'll see ya in the next chapter**

**Bye...**


	11. Chapter 11

They had removed the breathing tube that morning. Ziva had been asked to leave the room, she nearly pitched a fit, but McGee cut her protests off with a few calming words. He had then brought her out to the hallway, sat her down, and told her to wait. She wasn't happy, he could tell, but that was the way it had to be.

"Look on the bright side," he had said sitting down next to her, on the floor.

"There is a bright side?" Ziva had asked curiously, dark eyes meeting green.

"He's breathing on his own now," McGee had responded shrugging.

"I guess that would be a bright side."

Once the doctors were through they allowed both agents back into the room. Tony now had a nasal canal draped across his face. He was still unconscious, but looking slightly better now that he didn't have a tube hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you not have work?" Ziva asked slowly, sinking back into her chair again.

"Took the day off," McGee responded sitting next to her. He hadn't been sleeping well, was supposed to be using the day to get some sleep, but just couldn't quite manage it. So, he drove to the hospital, thought he'd sit with Ziva. Maybe alleviate some of the guilt he felt.

He knew it wasn't his fault Tony and Ziva were hit, not even close, but his last words to DiNozzo hadn't been the best. And he had been so angry at Tony before he heard about the accident; pissed that he was always pulling the _'I am the senior field agent'_ crap. Now it just seemed so trivial. What if Tony died and Tim never got to say he was sorry.

"Quarter for your thoughts," Ziva said quietly.

"It's penny, Ziva," McGee corrected giving her a ghost of a smile.

"What is the difference?"

Tim shrugged, almost hearing Tony say, '_About twenty-four cents.'_ He shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

"Your eyes say differently," Ziva responded, pulling her knees up.

"Where's Gibbs?" McGee questioned after a few seconds hesitation, just wanting the subject to change.

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed, but she otherwise allowed the distraction. "He went to get coffee. He said he will be back later. What about Abby?"

"Palmer's trying to convince her to come back to Tony's room."

"So no one is working today?"

McGee made to answer, but froze with his mouth hanging open. It seemed everyone close to Tony had taken the day off or just not bothered to go in. Vance was going to be pissed. "I guess so," Tim finally replied.

"When Tony wakes up, he will be pleased, yes?"

"What? All this attention? Of course he will. He's Tony DiNozzo," McGee said trying to sound nonchalant, but having a feeling he didn't quite pull it off. Especially when Ziva's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Do you believe he will wake up, McGee?" Ziva questioned slowly, her dark eyes locking on his green ones.

"What? Y…yeah…"

"I do not believe you."

"Ziva, he's going to wake up," McGee said hurriedly, praying she would let it go. He didn't want to have this discussion, he didn't want to admit to anyone what he was feeling. It was bad enough he told Gibbs, who wasn't nearly as upset about it as he thought his boss would be. In fact, if Tim wasn't mistaken, Gibbs agreed with him.

"I know that, but you doubt it."

"I…I never said…"

"How could you doubt Tony? How could you not think he will wake up?" she was on her feet now, towering over McGee, her voice a mere hiss. But damn was it scary. "He is your friend, your colleague. And you are going to sit there and give up on him."

"I…I…"

"If you do not believe in him you can leave."

Tim sprang to his feet, something inside snapping. He towered over Ziva and shouted, "You know why I don't believe he's gonna wake up, Ziva, because if he was going to he'd be awake by now! I'm sorry you just don't know when to give up…!" _whack_. McGee's head snapped to the side when Ziva's hand met his cheek. It stung; both his words and the slap.

Regret started to flood him, but before he could apologize Ziva had already pointed at the door and said, "Get out." He nodded, heading toward the door, glancing back one last time to see Ziva's back to him, eyes locked on Tony…

NCIS

Abby was silently debating whether or not to go see Tony, Jimmy having given up for a few minutes to use the bathroom, when McGee appeared around the corner. As he moved closer to her, before she could greet him, she noticed the red hand print across his cheek.

"Oh my God," she whispered getting to her feet. "What happened?"

"A misunderstanding," Tim responded moving past Abby to sit down. She turned, staring at her friend, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she sighed heavily and said, "At least let me get you some ice."

"I'm fine," McGee said slowly, his eyes locking on the floor. Timothy McGee had never been hard to read. Yes, he kept to himself a lot of the time, Abby barely scratching the surface of all his secrets, but his eyes could give him away in a heartbeat.

"Timmy, you are not fine," Abby said softly, taking a seat. "Tell me."

"Have you ever said something you regret?" it was such an innocent question, but Abby could easily hear the double meaning behind it.

"What do you mean?"

McGee was saved the trouble of responding when Jimmy came back. He stopped, watching both Tim and Abby carefully, and then continued to his chair. "So, I heard they took DiNozzo off the ventilator."

"Yeah, they did," McGee responded looking up. Palmer balked at the red mark across his cheek. "Don't ask," Tim said sharply pointing at Jimmy. He stood up suddenly, heading toward the exit.

"Timmy, where are you going?" Abby called after him. He didn't respond. Abby watched until his retreating form caught the closest, opened elevator.

"What was that about?" Palmer asked curiously.

"I don't know," Abby responded getting to her feet. "Let's find out." Jimmy shrugged and stood, following Abby toward the elevators. She had to see what was wrong with McGee, it was only fair. He was there when she had her breakdown over Tony. She needed to return the favor.

After a short elevator ride, Palmer and Abby found McGee sitting outside on the ground, back against the stone half-wall. His legs were drawn up, face buried in his hands. Jimmy and Abby watched him for a second before Abby moved forward, ignoring Palmer's hissed, "Abby, maybe we should leave him alone."

"Timmy," Abby said softly, once in touching distance, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why can't I have the same faith you guys have?" McGee suddenly burst out, looking up. Abby jumped back, noting the several emotions flashing across his face, and in his heavily bagged eyes.

"W…what do you mean?" Abby questioned timidly.

"Everyone else believes Tony's going to wake up. You two, Ziva, Ducky, hell even Gibbs has some hidden desire to see Tony wake up. Everyone, except me. I just…" McGee ran his hand down his face, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"Timmy, you think you're the only one with doubts," Abby said quietly, kneeling down next to him, resting her hand on his back.

"Gibbs said the same thing," Tim said quietly.

"And he's right. We can't all be like Ziva. And I doubt she's one-hundred convinced Tony's going to…" Abby trailed off, unable to bring herself to finish her sentence. "We just have to keep in mind that this is Tony we're dealing with."

"Yeah," Palmer said moving to sit down on McGee's other side. "He's the guy who insisted he do that stupid movie quiz over and over again until he beat Carson."

"He also asks you the same question a billion times until you answer," Abby reminded him.

"And how many hits has he taken since you've met him?" Palmer asked curiously.

"He survived the plague," Abby pointed out.

"Because Gibbs ordered him to," McGee said quietly.

"Then maybe Gibbs needs to order him to wake up," Abby responded equally as quiet. "He's never been able to ignore Gibbs." McGee smiled weakly, running his hand down his face again. Abby threw her arms around him, he leaned into her hug. At first, Abby believed Palmer was going to join their hug, but then he just stood up and moved to the side.

"Did Ziva slap you?" Abby asked quietly, pulling away from McGee. He didn't verbally respond, but his eyes answered for him: _yes._ "She shouldn't have done that." Abby pushed herself to her feet, starting toward the entrance.

"Abby don't…" McGee called after her, but she ignored him. She had to talk to Ziva…

NCIS

Ziva's anger had left the moment McGee left the room, and now she just stood, numb, staring down at Tony. Perhaps McGee was correct. Perhaps Tony wasn't going to wake up. He'll forever be trapped in his own body, minimal brain activity, a shell of his former self.

Ziva didn't want to think that way, didn't even know where the thoughts came from, but she couldn't stop them. She couldn't stop them and it hurt, physically hurt, leaving her breathless. She sank into her chair, gasping for breath, watching as Tony blurred.

"Ziva, I need to…" David whirled around at the sound of Abby's voice, a stray tear falling down her face. "Oh, Ziva," Abby whispered, her determination leaving her face. She moved forward, enveloping the Mossad Officer in a hug.

"What…what if he does not… wake up…?" Ziva questioned, feeling another set of arms wrap around her shoulders. She recognized the scent, after working with him for three years, and clung to his hand. "Come on, Jimmy," Ziva heard Abby say and a third set of arms wrapped around her.

Ziva cried for a few more minutes, surrounded by her friends, only to stop when she heard a gruff voice say, "Did I miss something?" The group broke apart, turning to find Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Uh, boss…" McGee trailed off unsure how to continue.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Aren't you?" Abby replied without a hesitation. Gibbs didn't verbally respond, but the slight smile told Ziva that he approved of Abby's response. "Would you like to be a part of the group hug, Gibbs?"

"No thanks, Abbs," Gibbs responded sipping his coffee.

"Just thought I'd ask…" Ziva smiled slightly at Abby's reply, her eyes landing on Tony again. Her eyes widened when she saw his hand move. "He moved again," she said quietly.

"What?" Abby looked past Ziva, watching Tony herself. Her green eyes were sad, but she wasn't leaving. Ziva could tell. She had finally broken her fear. They waited, breath held, but Tony didn't move again.

"I am sure he moved," Ziva insisted pointing at Tony's hand. "His fingers twitched."

"Maybe he's slowly waking up," Palmer suggested shrugging.

"Perhaps," Ziva responded nodding. New hope filled her, her eyes meeting McGee's. She internally flinched at the red mark across his cheek, and she mouthed the word: _Sorry._

He shook his head, his eyes clearly saying '_don't worry about it…'_ At least he forgave her, she just wished she could forgive herself…

NCIS

Friday and Saturday day were fairly uneventful, although Gibbs' words still bugged Tony. _'You'll never know what's real until to stop lying to yourself, DiNozzo' _and '_Go home, Tony. Go see your wife, your daughter. Spend some time with your family. You might not have them tomorrow_.' But Gibbs never mentioned them, so Tony kept his mouth shut.

He did get those tickets from Ducky. To Ziva's favorite musical: _The Sound of Music._ Tony wasn't thrilled about spending a night listening to the Von Trapps sing, but if it made Ziva happy he was willing to give it a shot. By Saturday night he really wished he hadn't thought that.

After the musical, Ziva humming one of the songs, Tony couldn't get the frigging title song out of his head. He sighed heavily as he led Ziva to the car, but he couldn't be annoyed. He was in too good a mood.

"Happy anniversary, Bumble Zee," he said opening her door for her.

"And to you, Fuzzy Bear," Ziva responded kissing him. He hoped he kept the shock off his face, but by the way she was smiling curiously he had a feeling he didn't quite manage it.

"Just wasn't expecting that," he lied smoothly giving her a peck on the cheek. "So, what do you want to do now?" he asked waiting for her to get in the car.

"There are a couple things," she responded seductively sliding into her seat. Tony chuckled awkwardly, closing the door. He moved around the car, getting into the drive seat.

"You sure? Don't you… don't you want to talk?" he mentally kicked himself for trying to get out of being with Ziva. It's not like they hadn't been together before. Granted they were on assignment. But, it still seemed weird.

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Eyebrows furrowed, Ziva shrugged and said, "Fine, we will talk."

"Okay."

But there was no talking. Ziva glared out the window all the way home, arms crossed. Tony did try to start a conversation, twice, but she would not respond to him. He'd really put his foot in it now.

Once Tony pulled into the driveway, Ziva opened the door and headed inside. DiNozzo sighed heavily, shaking his head. _He screwed up…_

He opened the door, slowly heading into the house, trying to think of a very good apology. He walked inside, finding Ziva sitting in the dining room. He stepped into the room, resting his hands on her slightly shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said silently, resting his chin on her head. "I just…" he felt weird saying this, and it wasn't like he was lying. "I just don't want to hurt Jenny."

"What?" Ziva whispered sniffing, a smile creeping in her voice.

"Yeah, I just… I can't think about _that_ without wondering if I'll hurt the baby. You know?"

"Tony you will not…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "So, you want to talk. Let us talk."

"Seriously?"

"Sure."

Tony broke away from her, moving around the table to sit across from her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, green eyes on brown, and then Tony questioned, "What happened between you and your dad?"

Ziva looked down, fiddling with her wedding ring, and said, "You know I do not like talking about that."

"So, you've never told me?" she gave him a curious look, but still shook her head. Score, something 'vivid dream' Tony didn't know, too.

Ziva was quiet, still fiddling with her ring, but then sighed and said, "When I had gotten pregnant with Katie I had not planned to tell my father. I did not want her raised like I was, and I knew he would try to talk me into it. But he had heard whispers, and about four months into my pregnancy he confronted me in a phone call. I had never been able to lie to him, so I told him." she fell silent again taking Tony's hand between hers. "At first, he was happy for me, proud to be a grandfather, until he asked who the father was.

"I did not want to tell him, but he started guessing. Someone I met at work, someone outside of work." She laughed once, "He even asked if it was McGee's."

"Really?" Tony couldn't help smiling, too.

"Well, he called him the 'computer genius', but yes. He then told me anyone could be the father except for 'that Agent DiNozzo.'" Tony could hear the bitterness she adopted while imitating her father's voice. "I told him that was exactly who the father was, he had just made me so angry. We had been together three months, you were wonderful, and I was starting to…" she blushed slightly, Tony not hating the look on her. "He told me to give Katie up, cut off all ties to you, and I told him I could not do that; that I would not do that. He told me I either did it or I can kiss my spot in our family good-bye. I told him to go to hell and hung up on him."

She fell silent again, absentmindedly fiddling with Tony's ring now. DiNozzo thought she was done talking, but was proven wrong. She took a breath and said, "That night you kept asking me why I was upset, and I would not tell you, remember?" Tony nodded just so she would continue the story. "Instead I said 'I love you.' And you responded by saying 'Ziva will you marry me?'" It was so blunt, so not DiNozzo. He would never just blurt out that question unless he really, really, really couldn't imagine his life without the girl. He guessed Ziva was _that_ girl…

"At first I thought about saying 'no, not yet.' But then I got to thinking, and I knew I could not let this opportunity pass. I loved you, you obviously loved me, and stacking…"

"Sticking," Tony corrected automatically.

"…sticking it to my father was just a bonus…"

Tony chuckled once, shaking his head. "What?" Ziva asked confused.

"You married me to stick it to your father," Tony responded in a fake, hurt voice. "I… I don't if I can trust you anymore."

"I just…" she trailed off, realizing he was joking. "You are an ass." She pushed his hand away from her. He chuckled again, and she smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"You think Katie's having fun with Abby?" Tony commented after a comfortable silence.

"She always has fun with Abby," Ziva responded with a shrug. They lapsed into silence again.

"McGee's thinking about asking Jeanne to marry him," Tony blurted out after a few seconds.

"What?" Ziva looked outraged.

"He showed me the ring."

"She does not deserve McGee. She deserves a hole in the head." Ziva continued to grumble in another language. After a few seconds of ranting, she took a breath and said, "But I guess it is not my place to say anything."

"Hey," Tony whispered catching her hand. "Let's not worry about McGoo. He'll make the right decision in the end."

"Yes, I guess you are right." Ziva yawned, looking at the clock on the wall. "I am tired."

"Let's go to bed then," Tony said quietly, getting to his feet and pulling Ziva up with him…

NCIS

Tony lay awake, looking at the ceiling. He listened to Ziva's soft snores, wondering how he could have gotten so lucky. He had a beautiful daughter, a stunning wife, a damn near perfect life. Dream, real, who cared? Because he had it all, everything he always subconsciously thought about. And it didn't matter what Gibbs said, he _did_ have it all. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

He hadn't been asleep long when he heard a faint cry of pain, Ziva's voice saying, "Tony, there is something wrong." His eyes flew open, he reached over to turn on the lamp, worry pulsing through his veins. He sat up, eyes landing on Ziva, feeling his stomach clench and his heart stop at the sight. Blood was coating her hand…

**NCIS**

**Yeah, we left it there (*Evil cackle*)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. Benny and I appreciate it.**

**We hope you enjoyed this long chapter, please drop a comment if you can, and we own nothing.**

**See ya...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading last chapter. You guys rock :D**

**NCIS**

Tony sat in the waiting room, legs bouncing, waiting for word on Ziva. He had driven her to the hospital as fast as he could, leaving her in the capable hands of the doctors. He had then called Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Gibbs. Yes, what his boss said pissed him off, but Gibbs still had a right to know what was going on, too.

"Tony," a voice said and he looked up, Abby heading toward him, carrying Katie. "How is she?" Abby asked when Tony got to his feet.

"I don't know," he said quietly taking Katie from the Goth. He hugged her close, breathing in her scent. "I…I… Abbs, there was so much blood…"

"She'll be fine," Abby said hugging Tony and Katie by default.

"Where's Mommy?" Katie asked curiously looking around the room. Tony broke away from Abby, looking at his daughter. He took a breath and said, "She's with the doctor, Katie."

"Doc'or? Why?"

"Uh…" Tony had no idea how he was going to explain this to her. There was a possibility Ziva was losing Katie's little sister. Jenny may not be born. He couldn't tell her this, she was only three. She wouldn't understand it. So, he opted to say, "Because she's sick."

"Why?" she must have sensed the heavy sadness in Tony's voice, her green eyes filling with tears.

He turned to Abby, begging her to help him. She nodded, moving toward them and trying to take Katie from Tony. "Let's go see if Uncle McGee is here, yet," Abby suggested, but Katie shook her head.

"I want to stay with Daddy," she whispered clinging to her dad's neck.

"Okay," Abby replied nodding. Tony clutched Katie tighter and carried her over to his chair. He sat down, continuing to bounce his legs. He hated waiting, he didn't want to wait, but he had to. His wife and unborn child could be going through God knew what, and he had to wait. He wanted so much to throw something, but refrained. Just keeping a tight hold on Katie; at least he had her here.

"Hey, Daddy?" Katie whispered and he looked at her. "Will Mommy get a sticker like I do?"

"Maybe," he responded quietly giving her a small smile. Yes, thank God she was there…

NCIS

It was around three, the rest of the team surrounding DiNozzo. Abby was speaking quietly to McGee and Palmer, Ducky was alternating between getting updates from the nurse and sitting across from Tony looking worried, and Gibbs was sitting quietly in the corner, sans coffee for once, his face hidden in the shadow.

Katie had gone to sleep about one, curled against Tony, her soft breath tickling his neck. Tony wished he could sleep, wished he was at home, in bed still, with Ziva, but he wasn't. Instead, he was still waiting for word on his wife and daughter.

A doctor started toward them, his face unreadable, and Tony stood up, being extra careful not to drop Katie. Something didn't feel right, Tony's gut clenching painfully. For some reason he did not want that doctor talking to him.

"Are you Ziva DiNozzo's husband?" the doctor asked eyes locking on Tony's. He nodded mutely, shifting Katie from one side to the other. She stirred awake at the motion but stayed quiet. "Can we speak in private?" the doctor questioned quietly, sparing a glance at the rest of the team scattered around the waiting room.

"No…" Tony cleared his throat. "No, whatever you need to say, you can say in front of them."

The doctor nodded, taking a breath. "I'm sorry, Mr. DiNozzo. We did all we could. They're gone…" there was a ringing in Tony's ears; everything the doctor said next was totally lost on him. They were gone, he had lost them.

He wasn't aware he was shaking his head, that he was whispering 'no' over and over again, or that he was clutching tightly to Katie until Abby's voice snapped him back to reality. "Tony, give me Katie," she said quietly trying to take his daughter from him.

Tony backed away from her, still shaking his head, his legs hitting the chair. He lowered himself into the seat, rocking back and forth. They were gone, they were gone.

"Who's gone?" Katie whispered getting Tony's attention. His green eyes locked on Katie. When she caught the look on his face her's became scared. "Daddy, what's wrong? W…why are you crying?" at her words, Tony realized he was crying.

"Katie, let's go to the cafeteria," Abby said trying to take the little girl from her father. Tony noticed she had tears of her own rolling down her face. Behind her McGee sat stock still in his chair, pale face locked on the floor. Palmer was nowhere to be found. And Ducky had silent tears rolling down his face. Gibbs still sat in the corner, his face still in the shadows, not making a noise. _Why wasn't he making a noise?_

"Daddy," Katie said ignoring Abby. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Katie…"

"No, Auntie Abby. What's wrong?" she looked around. "Is Mommy still with the doc'or? Can I see her?"

"K…Katie, Mommy…Mommy is…" Tony trailed off. How was he going to explain this to her? How was he going to tell her she didn't have a mommy or a sister anymore? She was three, he couldn't do this to her.

"Where's Mommy?" Katie asked sensing something was wrong when Tony hesitated instead of answering her.

"She's…"

"I wanna see Mommy!" Katie exclaimed clinging tightly to Tony. "Daddy, I needs to see Mommy!"

"Mommy can't see you right now," Tony explained feeling more tears drip down his face.

"Mommy!" she screamed her tiny voice echoing off the walls. "Mommy!" she was sobbing by this point, fat teardrops falling from her eyes. Tony pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She cried into his shirt, weakly calling for her mother.

"It'll be okay," DiNozzo whispered shushing her. "It'll be okay." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more: himself or Katie…

NCIS

He didn't get home until about four. He carried Katie upstairs; she had fallen asleep on the ride home, and tucked her into bed. Tony then sat on the edge of her bed, burying his face in his hands. Ziva was gone, Jenny was gone, and Kate was all he had left.

He wondered if this was how his dad felt when his mom died. Lost, alone, a little scared: granted his father was married to his mother for ten years. Tony only knew about this life for a week. Still, it hurt nonetheless. He picked his head up, looking over at Katie.

She lost her mother, just like Tony did. But _he _at least got eight years with his mother, his memories of his mother stood out vividly in his mind. Katie, however, was three; she'd forget Ziva over time. Or, at least the important things: her dark eyes, her mischievously, seductive smile when Tony made a sexual joke, the way her hair frizzed out in the morning, her scent… Everything that made Ziva, Ziva.

A knock sounded from downstairs. Tony pushed himself to his feet, ran his hand across his face, and walked out of the room and down the stairs. He opened the front door, startled to see Gibbs standing on his doorstep…

NCIS

"Boss? What are you doing here?" Tony asked blocking Gibbs' path into the house. A part of DiNozzo felt this was Gibbs' fault, the older man did tell him to spend time with his family before he didn't have them. And yes, he could have easily been referring to his own situation with Shannon and Kelly, but maybe there was a possibility he wasn't. A gut feeling Tony couldn't push away…

"Tony we need to talk," Jethro responded making no move to get inside the door.

"Now's not the best time, boss," Tony responded slowly. "Seeing as I just lost my wife and all." He was aware how bitter his voice sounded, but he didn't care.

"Did you? Really?"

DiNozzo's eyebrows furrowed at the question. He made to open his mouth and answer, but froze when he heard an unfamiliar voice sound from above him:

"_There is a possibility he could be waking up soon."_

_ "Soon? How soon?" _his head whipped around. That had been Ziva, but she wasn't here. She wouldn't be here again. She was gone.

"Tony," Gibbs said softly, but Tony ignored him. He was still listening to the other voices.

"_Today, maybe tomorrow at the latest_," the unfamiliar voice continued. "_If you talk to him, he might respond."_

_ "But we have been doing that,"_ 'phantom' Ziva responded testily.

"_Ziva,"_ McGee's voice said softly.

"_You just need to keep talking to him. You swore his hand moved…"_

_ "It did…"_

"Tony, look at me," Gibb's voice snapped him back to reality. He turned, his green eyes locking on Gibbs' blue ones. "You hear them don't you?"

"T…they're not real…" Tony whispered shaking his head.

"They are," Gibbs replied in a soft voice. "This isn't."

"No…" Tony continued to shake his head, backing away from his boss. He tried to ignore the phantom voices above him.

"Come on, Tony. Think, remember…" Gibbs pressed stepping toward him. Tony tried backing up, but the back of his legs hit the stairs and he fell. He hit his elbow on the railing going down, landing on his butt on the third step from the bottom. "You know this isn't real."

"I…I…"

"Remember…!" Gibbs' hand met the back of Tony's head and it came back in a flash…

NCIS

_Tony had been sitting at his desk, feet up, on the phone when Ziva and McGee came into the bullpen. He rolled his eyes when Ziva gave him a questioning look and mouthed, 'My dad.' Yeah, their relationship had gotten better recently, but sometimes his father still called drunk and rambled._

_ "Okay Dad, I've gotta go," Tony interrupted when Gibbs stepped off the elevator, putting his feet on the floor. "Yeah, bye." He hung up, watching as Gibbs moved toward his desk shouting, "Gear up!"_

_ As the agents collected their bags Gibbs' phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Gibbs?" he listened, nodding, and hung up. "DiNozzo, you're driving. I will meet you there." He tossed Tony the keys before heading toward the back stairway._

_ "On it boss," Tony responded slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on Probies!" he called, ignoring the eye rolls from McGee and Ziva, and lead them toward the elevator._

_ The ride to the crime scene went by in silence, Ducky already at the scene when they pulled up. Tony was out first, moving toward the back of the van. As he got his equipment out he called, "Hey, Ducky, why are you here so early?" _

_ "Where is Jimmy?" Ziva asked and DiNozzo realized Palmer wasn't there. _Ah, that explains it_._

_ "Mr. Palmer had a doctor's appointment today and I thought I would avoid traffic and leave early. It seems I planned ahead for nothing," Ducky responded getting his bag out of the back of the ME van._

_ McGee and Ziva took photos of the body and took samples of it before calling Ducky into the scene. As they continued processing the scene, Ducky made quick work checking the liver temp and informing them how long the girl had been dead._

_ Once everything was collected, packed away, and done they headed out of the scene, McGee still snapping a couple more photos. Ducky moved toward his van, opening the back, and struggled to take the gurney out of the back._

_ "McGee, help Ducky…"_

NCIS

His dream came rushing back, the one he had Tuesday morning. McGee yelling at him, Ziva and his argument, the car running the red light, and pain. Lots and lots of pain before blackness engulfed him. He didn't want to believe it, but a part of him knew it to be true. This was all a dream, he was in a coma.

"You have to wake up now," Gibbs said softly, taking a seat next to Tony. DiNozzo was vaguely aware of the phantom voices still speaking softly in the background, but he couldn't take in what they were saying. And, at the moment, he really didn't want to.

"What about Katie?" Tony replied quietly, his eyes locked on the wood floor. "I don't want to leave her alone." _I don't want to leave her at all_, Tony tacked on silently. She had lost her mother; she couldn't lose her father, too.

"She won't be alone. She's got me, Abbs, McGee, and Ducky. Hell, even Palmer." Jethro took a breath. "Besides, she's always been here." He pointed at Tony's head. "And here." He gestured to his own heart.

"But you need to wake up. You hear me DiNozzo. You need to wake up…"

"Daddy?" a small voice said above him. Tony turned, spotting Katie standing at the top of the stairs. He pushed himself to his feet, climbing the stairs to get to her. He picked her up, giving her a hug. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I…I love you, you know?"

"I love you, too," Katie responded still confused. "What's wrong?" she repeated her eyebrows furrowing in an imitation of his when he was confused.

"Mr. Gibbs…" he cleared his throat, barely able to keep it together, "Mr. Gibbs will be taking care of you for a while."

"Why?"

"Because… because I have to go away for a while," Tony responded softly, sniffing.

"Why can' I come?"

"Because it's not a place for you. Okay?"

"Will I see you again?"

Tony smiled weakly and nodded, no longer trusting his voice. He carried her down the steps, gave her one last hug, kissing her forehead, and handed her off to Gibbs, finally tuning into the voice above him. It was Ziva again: _'Please wake up, Tony. You need to wake up."_

"Bye Daddy," Katie said quietly laying her head on Gibbs' shoulder. "See you."

"Bye…"

NCIS

He still heard a voice above him, repeating the same words over and over again, "Please wake up, Tony. You need to wake up."

DiNozzo woke slowly, confused. He let his eyes ghost across the room, trying to determine where he was. He remembered saying good-bye to Katie, Ziva having been gone for only a few hours...

He heard a voice above him say, "Tony? Are you with me?"

His eyes flicked to the familiar face, his vision blurring. "Ziva?" he whispered softly, his throat on fire. "Where's Katie…?"

**NCIS**

**Benny swears this is the saddest chapter I've written. I cannot agree nor disagree with him. I guess it depends on the opinion of the individual.**

**So, yeah, we really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't kill us for what we did. If you do we cannot finish the story :D**

**So, drop a comment if you can, we own nothing, and thanks for reading.**

**See ya...**


	13. Chapter 13

McGee froze at the question, his blood going cold. For a horrifying second he actually thought DiNozzo lost time. Just like Gibbs after the explosion. Ziva must have been thinking the same thing because she softly said, "Tony, Agent Todd died five years ago."

"Not Kate, Ziva," Tony said slowly, wetting his dry lips. "Katie…"

"Tony, who's Katie," McGee asked hoarsely, moving to stand next to Ziva.

"My daughter," Tony whispered before closing his eyes. He was out seconds later.

"I did not know he had a daughter," Ziva said turning to give McGee a worried look.

"He doesn't," a voice said from the doorway. Ziva and McGee turned, watching as Gibbs walked into the room. McGee could see the worry behind his boss' eyes. He was worried, too. It was kind of hard not to be, DiNozzo claimed he had a daughter he didn't actually have.

"Then why would he…"

"I don't know," Gibbs answered the moment Abby and Palmer came back with Tony's doctor. Abby stopped in the doorway, frowning slightly.

"He _was_ waking up," she said uncertainty flashing across her face.

"He fell back asleep," McGee said softly. "He said…"

"McGee," Gibbs' voice was quiet, yet it shut Tim up. Jethro turned to the doctor and said, "Can I have a word?"

"Of course," the doctor said. "Just let me check his vitals." Gibbs didn't like to wait, but he knew he had to this time. So, McGee watched as his boss nodded once and then stepped out of the room…

**NCIS**

When the doctor joined Gibbs he said, "He's vitals are slightly better than before. We still need to run a few tests, give him another CT scan, and make sure there wasn't…"

"He's convinced he has a daughter," Gibbs interrupted the doctor's medical jargon.

"Come again," the doctor said stopping mid-sentence. "Does he…?"

"No," Gibbs responded shaking his head.

"He could have been dreaming…" Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed. "I'll put a rush on the CT scan," the doctor said hurriedly

"You do that."

Gibbs returned to the room when the doctor moved down the hall, stopping in the doorway. He watched as Ziva and McGee explained to Palmer and Abby what Tony had said upon waking. Their reactions were pretty much expected. Abby gasped and Palmer's eyes widened.

"What is going on?" Ducky said coming up behind Gibbs. He had been on the phone with his mother's care facility when Tony woke up.

"DiNozzo woke up," Gibbs responded slowly.

"Oh that's wonder…"

"He asked where Katie was?"

"Oh dear," Ducky commented sounding worried. "He does know…?"

"His daughter, Duck," Gibbs said slowly and the older man's eyebrows furrowed.

"But Anthony…"

"I know."

"Perhaps this Katie was part of a dream," Ducky suggested quietly.

"The doctor figures that's what happened." Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed still watching his team, Abby, and Palmer. "Duck, what happens when he realizes Katie doesn't exist?"

"I am sure he'll figure it our sure enough," Ducky said quietly.

"That doesn't answer my question," Gibbs commented turning to meet his friend's eyes.

"It is hard telling, Jethro. Anthony could just push his emotions back like he always does…" Gibbs nodded. Tony had the unhealthy habit of hiding behind jokes and masks. Jethro knew it was a learned effort, back when his father used to dump him at camps, boarding schools, and anywhere else Senior could think just so he didn't have to deal with his son. If Gibbs wasn't mistaken, in the near decade Tony had worked with him, the masks had just gotten better. Hell, he worked with the master of masks, Gibbs having his fair share.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him," Ducky continued speaking, his frown deepening.

"Easier said than done, Duck…"

NCIS

The next time Tony came to he had a clearer head. He could hear the steady beeping coming from his heart monitor, the nasal canal situated across his face was uncomfortable. He could feel the effects of the drugs starting to wear off (a dull pain making itself known in his head, chest, and left leg), and he had to squint from the sunlight streaming into his off-white room.

He heard snoring to the right of him, but trying to move his head replaced the dull throb with sharp pain, so he opted to just shift his eyes. He spotted Ziva and McGee camped out next to his bed in two, uncomfortable looking chairs. Behind them, Abby and Palmer were out cold on the small couch crammed against the wall, her feet pressing into his legs. The only two people missing were Ducky and…

"You awake, DiNozzo?" a voice said and Tony shifted his eyes, letting them rest on Gibbs who leaned against the window, his arms crossed.

"B…boss," Tony managed to croak out, surprised at how dry his voice was. He tried clearing it, but it just made this throat and chest hurt, so he gave up.

"You thirsty?" Gibbs asked pushing away from the window and crossing the room. He grabbed the green picture from the tray bolted to the wall, poured some water, and stuck a straw in it. He offered Tony the cup, DiNozzo a little surprised. Gibbs wasn't an asshole or anything, but he rarely went out of his way to help his agents with things like this. Whatever had happened, whatever had prompted him to get stuck in a hospital, it must have been bad.

"What happened?" Tony croaked the moment Gibbs took the glass away.

"What do you remember?" the older man asked slowly, his blue eyes, like always, guarded.

Tony closed his eyes, wracking his brain, trying to remember. Flashes flooded him, nothing he could hold onto longer than a few seconds. Snippets from an argument with Ziva, McGee's voice calling him an ass, the sound of metal hitting metal, the lingering sense of loss, Gibbs head slapping him, and a little girl's face. He couldn't quite remember who she was, but a sense of longing hit him so hard he felt like he might breakdown.

"Was…was there an accident?" he asked softly hoping to get his mind off the girl.

"Yes, DiNozzo, you and Ziva were hit by a van," Gibbs responded with a nod. "You've been out since Monday."

"W-what day is it?" Tony asked curiously, his pain continuing to make itself known. Though he couldn't be sure what was worse the actually physically pain, or the emotional pain of not being able to remember the little girl, not being able to hold her, see her one more time.

"Sunday, Tony," Gibbs answered softly before turning toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Tony called his voice coming out as more of a loud whisper than an actual yell.

"To get the nurse, you need something for the pain," Gibbs responded before leaving. Tony let his eyes flick to the ceiling, the little girl's face flashing across his mind again. Why couldn't he remember her? Why did he _want_ to remember her? What was so special about her?

Gibbs returned with a nurse a few minutes later and she injected something into Tony's IV. As the drugs took effect again, and Tony slowly started to drift back to sleep, he couldn't get the little girl out of his head. And he had a feeling she wasn't leaving anytime soon…

**NCIS**

**Sorry for the delay (I know it's beginning to become a regular thing for us), but we hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter.**

**Leave a comment if you can, I own nothing, and thanks again for reading.**

**Bye...**


	14. Chapter 14

Tony spent the next few weeks bored out of his skull. He tried several times to sign out AMA, but Gibbs and, surprisingly, Ziva vetoed that decision fairly quickly. He tried to reason with them, tell them he did not want to be cooped up in the hospital anymore (for cripes sakes they knew how much he hated these places), but they wouldn't hear of it. Granted, it wouldn't have been so bad if everyone hadn't been walking on 'eggshells' around him.

He wasn't sure why, but a part of him had a feeling it was about the little girl. She was still bugging him, still at the edge of his mind. He knew he knew her, her name just on the tip of his tongue, but it was as if his mind had blocked out anything important about her; just cruelly leaving him with her face and nothing else.

But the strangest thing was how much she looked like Ziva. Except her eyes, her eyes were almost the exact shade of green as his. He would have thought she was their daughter, laughable seeing as he didn't have any kids; let alone one with Ziva…

"Hello," a voice said and Tony turned his head, watching as Ziva moved into the room. She had been looking better since he woke up. The first time he laid eyes on her it looked as if she hadn't slept in days, her dark eyes bloodshot and her hair messy. She also had a ripe smell about her, but Tony was wise enough not to say anything.

Now her dark hair was braided down her back and she looked like she had been sleeping. Granted, save for when Gibbs made her go to work and home, she didn't leave Tony's side. As much as he liked her, he was starting to get a little sick of her. Again, he was wise enough not to say anything.

"Hey, ready to spring me yet?" Tony asked giving her his thousand-watt smile. It was the same question he asked when any of his friends walked into the room. Between the burly physical therapist helping him with his knee, the fact that only two nurses were hot and he rarely got them, and that he hated hospitals he would have surely thought they would have gotten him out by now.

"Actually, Ducky said he was going to talk to your doctor. There is a good chance you can go home by the end of the week," Ziva said taking a seat next to his bed. That was the best news he had heard all week, and his smile widened.

"Thank God," he breathed. The room lapsed into silence, Tony tapping his fingers against his uninjured knee. He couldn't believe how bad he screwed up his other one. He was actually pretty lucky he didn't have to have surgery, but the doctor assured him if he kept up his physical therapy and took it easy he shouldn't have any lasting effects; easier said than done when his therapist reminded him of Trunchbull from _Matilda._ Or was it Aunt Marge from _Harry Potter_…

And that is what he got for allowing McGee to host movie night. _Never again_, he silently vowed.

"Tony," Ziva started uncertainly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he said meeting her eyes.

She must have talked herself out of whatever she was about to say because she shook her head and said, "Never mind."

"What is it?" he was sick and tired of how careful they were around him. He pressed on when she didn't say anything else. "Is this about…?" Tony trailed off, biting his lip, looking down. Should he ask her? Would Ziva believe him? Hell, he didn't believe it, what made him think Ziva would?

"What Tony?"

"I keep seeing these flashes," Tony said slowly before he could stop himself. He shook his head, "But I'm sure it's a dream. 'Cause, I've never seen her before. You know?" he looked up, noticing the look of confusion flash across Ziva's face. Tony took a breath and mumbled, "Don't worry about it."

Before Ziva could ask him what he was talking about, Tony's doctor walked in accompanied by Ducky. "Good news, Anthony. Doctor Maloney thinks you can go home by tomorrow afternoon."

"What?" Tony met Ducky's blue eyes, for a second forgetting about what he and Ziva were talking about. That was better than what Ziva told him. "Really? That's better than the end of the week," Tony said quietly, leaning his head back.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, you are doing a lot better and I don't see why we have to keep you any longer. But, you are to continue your physical therapy and schedule another appointment with me sometime next month and with Dr. Pitt, just to check your lungs."

"They're fine," Tony said under his breath. Just because he had punctured a lung and had to have a breathing tube for a few days… he was fine, really.

"Humor him, Anthony," Ducky responded with a small smile.

"Fine," Tony said sighing slightly.

After a few more words Maloney and Ducky wandered out of the room, leaving Ziva and Tony alone. Ziva made to open her mouth, but DiNozzo quickly cut her off with a quiet, "I'm a little tired."

"Okay," she said equally as quiet, pushing herself to her feet. "I was about to go get something to eat anyway. Do you want anything?"

"Release forms," Tony suggested with a small smile.

"Twenty-four hours will not kill you," Ziva responded with a matching smile before turning and leaving the room. "I am glad you are okay, fuzzy bear." She grinned at the nickname, but before Tony could respond with the expected cheeky 'sweet cheeks' a flash hit him.

Or, more like, several rapid fire flashbacks: a pregnant Ziva, her mischievous grin, her voice calling him 'fuzzy bear.' And the girl, the little girl he couldn't seem to remember meeting.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asked her concerned face swimming in his vision.

"Fine," he lied unconvincingly. "I'm fine." Ziva cocked an eyebrow, and even if he had been able to lie flawlessly Tony knew she would have known. But she didn't press the point. She just nodded and left him alone.

Tony rested his head against his pillows; the little girl's smiling face flashing across his eyes again. "Who are you?" he whispered with a sigh. "Who are you…?"

**NCIS**

Abby had been listening to her metal music, computers running tests, McGee across from her on another computer, when she heard the music shut off.

"Gibbs, why would you…?" she froze when she turned around, her face breaking out into a wide grin. "Tony!" she shouted running toward him. Or, she at least tried, but a pair of arms had grabbed her around the middle before she could reach the other man.

"McGee, let me go," she said with a hint of irritation in her voice. She wanted to hug Tony; he was actually up and around. He had been released from the hospital three days ago and she hadn't been around to see him. Work had been tying her down, but everyone kept assuring her he was fine. But this was proof he was going to be okay.

"Abbs, look at him. Hugging him might set-back how much he's healed," McGee said quietly and Abby did as she was told. Tony was upright, yes, but it didn't mean he was one-hundred percent. He had a brace around his left knee, crutches tucked under his arms. His face still had slowly fading bruises, the left side of his head covered in a white bandage. And those were just the visible wounds. He also looked tired, despite all the time he spent sleeping in the hospital, and his face could barely keep the grimaces of pain at bay every time he nudged his knee or moved too quickly.

"Can I give him a little hug?" Abby asked quietly.

"I'm right here," Tony pointed out gesturing to himself. "I think I can judge how big of a hug I can take." McGee let Abby go, backing up a few steps, and she slowly trekked across the lab. She carefully wrapped her arms around Tony, giving him a mini-Abby hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said feeling him briefly embrace the hug before she broke away and stepped back. "Are you supposed to be here? Does Gibbs know you are here?"

"I was kinda hoping to ask you a favor," Tony replied ignoring Abby's questions. There was something in his eyes, something Abby couldn't pinpoint, but she knew this favor was important to Tony. So, she nodded and motioned for him to proceed.

"You know that program, the one you use to recreate faces," he asked slowly, fiddling with his left ring finger. In fact, that was the only sign of uncertainty Abby noticed on her friend.

"I have a couple," she said moving toward her office. "But I think I know which one you are referring to. Why?"

He clicked after her, McGee a few steps behind him, and Abby allowed Tony to sit in her chair as she brought up the program. It was her own version of a 'sketch artist.' Far easier than actually having someone come in and draw the descriptions giving to them.

"I wanted…" Tony cleared his throat, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Can you…?" he shook his head, pushing himself up. "Never mind."

"No, no, no," Abby said quickly easily pushing him back down. "Come on, tell me."

His eyes were troubled, but he still nodded and said, "No questions asked?"

"No questions," Abby agreed readily, glancing back at McGee. He had a hesitant look on his face, but an Abby sized elbow to the stomach had him nodding in agreement.

"Okay…"

**NCIS**

It took over an hour, almost as if Tony was trying to get the facial features perfect, before a little girl looked back at them from Abby's computer. McGee studied the picture, wondering who she was, vaguely remembering Tony asking about Katie. Could this be Katie?

Gibbs had pretty much ordered them not to mention Katie while Tony was recovering. There was a chance she was just a dream, and to tell DiNozzo that his daughter was just a figment of his imagination could do some emotional damage. Though, he hadn't mentioned Katie since he woke up the first time, almost as if he didn't remember her. And who really knew maybe he didn't or he was just suppressing her memory.

"Who is that, Tony?" Abby asked quietly breaking the silence in her office. McGee gave her a quick look, but she didn't see him. She was too busy studying DiNozzo.

He followed her gaze, watching Tony closely. Of course, there was a chance Tony didn't even hear Abby, his face locked on the screen. His eyebrows were furrowed, he was fiddling with his left ring finger again, and his face battling between letting the usual masks fall into place or just giving up and allowing his emotions to take over. The masks managed to win and Tony turned to Abby and quietly asked, "Can you print me a copy?"

"Yeah, sure," Abby said quietly, doing as he asked. She spared a glance back at McGee, who just shrugged, before she moved toward her printer. Once the page was finished printing, she picked it up and carried it back to Tony.

"Thanks," he said quietly taking the page from her. He pushed himself up, clicking toward the door, without a backwards glance or another word.

Abby and McGee watched him go before glancing back at the computer screen. They were quiet for a second and then Abby said, "Do you think that's Katie?"

"I don't know…"

**NCIS**

Ziva had been on the phone with one of her contacts, hoping to get information on the cold case they had been working on, when she heard the familiar 'clicking' of crutches against the floor. She ended her call with a quick 'good-bye', putting her phone down just as a piece of paper was slapped down in front of her.

"Who is this?" Ziva asked glancing down at the picture of a little girl. It reminded her of Tali, but the eyes. They were Tony's eyes.

"I've been asking myself the same question," Tony replied pacing back and forth as best he could. "Every time I close my eyes I see her, every fricking time. Yet I don't know who she is or why I'm seeing her." he stopped pacing, eyes far away as he looked down at the page, fiddling with his left ring finger. Ziva had noticed he had been doing that a lot lately, but she had a feeling he wasn't aware of doing it.

"Why would you dream about her?" Ziva asked carefully, avoiding the topic of 'Katie.' As much as she wanted to know who 'Katie' was, she wasn't sure Tony could actually tell her. She glanced down at the picture. Could this be Katie?

"I don't know," Tony admitted quietly, still fiddling with his finger.

"Tony, do you think this is…?" Ziva trailed off, shaking her head. She couldn't open this can of worms, not at the hospital and not now. "Never mind."

"What?"

Ziva sighed, picked the page up, and said, "When you woke up you asked where Katie was."

"Why would I ask where Kate…?"

"Not Kate, Katie."

"Who's Katie?" a flicker of confusion flashed across Tony's face.

"You told me, and McGee, she was your daughter…"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, he opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it when realization seemed to dawn on him. He slowly backed away from Ziva, his eyes troubled, and moved toward the elevators.

"Where are you going?" she called after him but he didn't answer, already pressing the elevator button. The doors slid open and he was already gone before Ziva could say anything else…

**NCIS**

**We are so sorry for the long wait. There are no excuses, nothing to say as to why this took forever, other than writer's block.**

**So, once again sorry, thanks for all the reviews and alerts last chapter, and we own nothing.**

**Drop a comment if you can...**

**PEACE OUT...**


	15. Chapter 15

Tony made it to the parking lot before he realized he had no way off the base. He couldn't drive with his knee, he hadn't actually called for a cab, and he was in no shape to walk. Though, he wasn't above trying. Gibbs would probably kick his ass, but if it got him away from what he'd just realized it was worth it.

When Ziva had mentioned Katie, accompanied by that picture, everything came flooding back: the dream, Ziva's death, Gibbs' conversation, and Katie. And with it, the longing he had been trying to ignore since waking up had left him almost breathless. She was a dream, he knew it was all a dream, but he couldn't help how he felt. He had left her alone. Her mother had just died, and he had left her alone.

He swung his crutches toward a set of nearby benches, clicking toward them. Once in sitting distance, he lowered himself onto the seat, set his crutches on the ground, and ran his fingers through his hair. He buried his face in his hands, breathing deeply, wishing for the last few days back. He didn't want to remember a little girl he couldn't have, remember a life he wouldn't have, but he was. He was remembering it and it hurt, physically and mentally hurt.

He was so absorbed in his downward spiral, he hardly noticed someone sitting next to him until a hand touched his shoulder. His head jerked upward, his heart slamming against his chest, and he let his green eyes settle on Ziva's dark ones.

"Are you okay?" she asked her eyes the only thing giving away her uncertainty.

"Fine," Tony automatically answered, clearing his throat. He knew Ziva didn't believe him, no one would have believed him. But he wasn't going to talk about this, not now at least. Maybe someday, when he sorted it out himself, but not now…

Or, he thought he wasn't going to, but Ziva had to press the point; had to bring up that which he wanted to forget, even for a little while. "Katie was your daughter? You dreamt about her?" she was curious, not trying to hurt him, but the questions were still like tiny kicks to his gut.

"Ziva," he said quietly, trying to keep the pleading from his voice. He didn't want to talk about this, he wanted to pull a major DiNozzo and push it back until it was buried with all the other crap.

"She reminds me of Tali," Ziva informed him softly, Tony realizing she was holding the picture in her hand. He looked down at it, mentally comparing Katie to Ziva. He figured Tali would have been a mini version of Ziva, too. They were sisters after all, like Katie had been Ziva's daughter. "Tony…" Ziva trailed off, looking up to meet Tony's eyes. "She wasn't…?"

He had no reason to answer her, she had no reason to believe him, but the affirmative slipped off his tongue with no problem, "Yeah."

He didn't need her to elaborate on her question. He always had the uncanny ability to know what she was thinking. She did the same thing with him, and though it was scary sometimes, it helped them in several situations.

"We were married?" she asked lightly, looking back down at the picture, lightly running her fingers down Katie's face.

"Nearly three years," he answered barely above a whisper, wetting his lips.

"And she was…?"

"Almost four." They fell silent, both staring down at the picture.

Ziva was the first to break the silence, after several minutes. "I thought I was," she took a breath, "after that undercover assignment." Tony's head snapped up, his green eyes locking on the side of Ziva's face.

"I didn't know that," he said slowly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It was not something I wanted to share, and I did not think you would be ready for that responsibility. Besides, it was a false alarm. No harm, no foil…"

"Foul," Tony corrected quietly, shaking his head. The other Ziva told him the same thing, how she didn't think he would have been ready for a kid.

"…but I wasn't ready either," Ziva continued as if Tony hadn't corrected her. "If this," she waved Katie's picture in Tony's face, "had happened neither one of us would have been ready."

They fell silent again, Tony thinking over what Ziva had just told him. The other Ziva hadn't said that she wasn't ready for a kid, but Tony knew she felt the same way this Ziva felt. Three years ago, when she was fresh off the Mossad line, 'shoot first, asking questions later' attitude still running through her veins, Tony knew she would not have wanted to bring a kid into that life.

And now, with both their lives on different spectrums, there was no way they could get anywhere near his dream. She had her mystery man; he was still trying to deal with losing Jeanne and Jenny's death. They just weren't _that _Ziva and Tony. He wasn't even sure if they could be _that_ Ziva and Tony.

"Do you want a ride home?" Ziva asked breaking the long silence.

"Nah, I'm going to call a cab," Tony responded giving her a weak smile. She returned it, albeit reluctantly, and nodded. She stood up, handed him the picture, and wandered back into the building. She was barely gone a minute when he heard a gruff voice say, "DiNozzo, with me."

He whirled his head around, noticing Gibbs walking toward his car. Tony knew there was no arguing, no refusing. So he pocketed Katie's picture, scooped his crutches up off the ground, slowly got to his feet, and followed Gibbs as quickly as he could. He wondered how much Gibbs heard, probably all of it, but didn't ask. Instead, he slipped into Gibbs' Charger, somehow managing to get his crutches into the backseat without hitting himself or Gibbs in the head.

He spared a single glance at Gibbs, who did not look back at him, and then turned to look out the window. This was going to be a long drive…

NCIS

They pulled up to Gibbs' house around five. Tony looked up at the familiar abode; flashing back to the last time he visited it. It had been during his dream, and the other Gibbs had said a few things that Tony didn't like. He was beginning to believe that that Gibbs was a version of his conscience or something. It was possible; Tony already heard his boss' voice in his head, right next to his father's. He wasn't sure which one he preferred, it really depended on the time of day.

Gibbs was out of the car first, silently waiting for Tony to follow him. DiNozzo took a breath before pushing the door open and carefully exiting the car. Once he was out, crutches crammed under his arms, he slowly followed Gibbs across his lawn.

It was slow going up Gibbs' steps, but Tony managed to get up them. He just hoped he didn't have to go to the basement, he was sure he wouldn't be able to get down those steps. Besides, he didn't want to have to relive his last visit. Gibbs' words still echoed in his head. _'You'll never know what's real until to stop lying to yourself, DiNozzo_' and '_Go home Tony. __Go see your wife, your daughter. Spend some time with your family. You might not have them tomorrow.'_

"Sit down," Gibbs said pointing toward his couch, moving across the room to sit in his easy chair. Tony closed the door behind him and moved toward the couch, slowly lowering himself into the cushions. It was quiet for a few seconds, Tony bouncing his uninjured knee, looking around the room.

"You've been doing that a lot," Gibbs commented and Tony let his eyes flick to his boss.

"What?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, his knee stilling.

"That," Gibbs responded and nodded toward Tony's hands. DiNozzo looked down, realizing for the first time that he had been toying with his left, ring finger. He abruptly stopped, dropping his hands so they sat on either side of his legs.

"You remembered Katie." It was clearly a statement. Tony still didn't know whether Gibbs heard him and Ziva or was just doing his, what Abby called, 'Gibbs knows all' thing. Regardless, Tony wasn't sure how to feel about his boss bringing up Katie. If he didn't want to talk about her with Ziva, her mother (for lack of a better term), he really didn't want to talk to Gibbs, but subjects weren't dropped where Leroy Jethro Gibbs was concerned. Maybe avoided for long periods of time, but never dropped.

So, Tony took a breath and quietly said, "Yeah." It was silent for a few seconds before DiNozzo continued, "As much as I would love that life, I know I can't have it. At least, not the way it played out."

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked neither curious nor bored. He hid his emotions too well; Tony sometimes wished he had mastered that skill like Gibbs. He was good, don't get him wrong, but Gibbs was better.

_Rule Twelve,_ Tony answered silently, but actually said, "It was perfect up to my…" he trailed off, looking down at his knees, flashing back to that doctor. _'I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo. We did all we could. They're gone…'_ "It can't end like that, I won't let it end like that, so what better way to avoid it then letting it go?"

"Is that what you want?" Gibbs questioned and Tony looked up, meeting his boss's eyes. Was that what he wanted? To just let the dream go, never pursue it, and hope it changed everything? It may have been the better option, keeping him from raising a little girl on his own, but a small part of him didn't want that. He wanted to see if he could get that future, even if it wasn't with Ziva exactly…

But then he wouldn't get _his _Katie. He'd get another Katie, one that looked like _her_ mother. And his heart ached for _his_ Katie. The little girl with Ziva's dark hair, her fashion sense, his green eyes, her mother's messed up -isms, his love for unhealthy food: everything that made up Caitlin Tali DiNozzo. Of course, she was a figment of his imagination; she could have looked and acted a lot different. But, for some reason, he doubted that.

"Maybe this time you shouldn't follow your head," Gibbs suggested getting to his feet. He wandered into his kitchen calling over his shoulder, "You hungry, just picked up some steak the other day."

"Cowboy style?" Tony asked watching Gibbs' retreating back. Silence followed and DiNozzo answered himself, "Of course they are what else would they be?"

Tony headed out about an hour after they ate, turning down Gibbs when he offered to take him home. He stood on the sidewalk, waiting for his cab, glancing up at the sky. Maybe Gibbs was right. Though he wasn't known to get sentimental, he had his moments. Yes, he and Ziva were still working things out with their own lives, but that didn't mean they wouldn't always be in those positions…

So, Tony took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts, hitting send. He waited one ring, two rings, and she answered, "_David."_

"Would you like to get dinner?" he asked slowly. He wasn't hungry, having just eaten, but it was worth it. Just to talk to her.

_"Yes,_" she responded, a smile in her voice. "_Where are you? I will come get you._"

"Nah, I'll meet you there…" he took the picture out, unfolded it, and looked down at his little girl. It was baby steps, sure, but who really knew? It could lead to something in the end…

**NCIS**

**Benny and I are debating whether or not to end it here. I have an idea for an epilogue, so I ask you, my dear readers, should I write it or end it? It is up to you for you have invested so much time into this story that I would like to know your opinion. So yeah, let Benny and me know.**

**As for this chapter, I apologize for the tardiness. One of my other projects (I have too many to count) is quickly becoming an obsession that I cannot escape. So, sorry again for the lateness (that sounded a lot less lame in my head :D)**

**So, yeah, thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. I do not own these characters and drop a comment if you can :D**

**Thanks for reading...**


	16. Epilogue

**Since so many of you wanted an epilogue, I wrote an epilogue. So, Benny and I hope you enjoy this, thanks for reading, and we've gotta go**

**BYE...**

**NCIS**

**6 years later…**

"Okay, just one more, big push," the doctor said meeting her dark eyes. She shook her head, exhaustion written all over her face, but Tony grabbed her hand and whispered, "You can, I know you can." He ran his free hand through her sweaty hair, biting his lip as she squeezed his hand and pushed one last time.

"Congratulations," the doctor said as a cry filled the room. "It's a girl."

"You did it," Tony said quietly, still stroking her dark hair. "You did it." she fell against her pillows, totally spent, gripping his hand to make sure he was still there. Tony squeezed her hand reassuringly, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay Tony, Ziva are you ready to meet your daughter," the doctor said carrying a pink bundle toward them. She handed the dark haired little girl to Ziva, backing up to let the parents look down at their child.

Tony took in every detail from the full head of hair, to the ten fingers and toes, to her dark eyes. She had Ziva's features, sure, but he could see his nose, his lips. Of course, the way her eyes seemed to take in everything, despite being nearly five minutes old, told him she was going to be more like Ziva.

"Welcome to the world Jennifer Rivka DiNozzo," Ziva said quietly, looking down at the little girl...

NCIS

After Jenny was checked over and Ziva was moved to a room, the rest of the team filed into the room, Abby carrying Katie. Tony took her from the Goth, carrying her over to her sister.

"She's so teeny Daddy," Katie said quietly, letting her green eyes take in every detail of her sister. Tony let her sit next to her mother, taking a couple steps back to watch the scene. This was how his dream was supposed to play out, this was the life he always wanted, but now it was real. No more wishful thinking, no more 'what ifs.'

There were some subtle differences to his dream, though. It took a couple years before Tony and Ziva's relationship was ready for marriage, let alone a kid, but once Katie was born Tony was certain he made the right choice. And so was Ziva.

But in the end it was worth it. Tony got his wife; he got his daughters, not to mention the life he never knew he wanted until he experienced it.

Granted there were also differences with the people in his life. McGee ended up with Abby instead of Jeanne, the Goth six months pregnant with a kid of their own. Palmer was married with a kid, too. Small differences, nothing big. And Tony preferred it that way.

Of course, Gibbs still didn't entirely accept his role as 'honorary Grandpa' (though he was coming around), and Ducky insisted on being called Uncle Ducky. They were a crazy, unorthodox family, but Tony wouldn't trade them for anything.

He looked back at his family, his girls, and couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. And he wouldn't trade them for anything, either.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Gibbs standing behind him. Quietly, his boss asked, "Any regrets, DiNozzo?"

"None," Tony responded without a hesitation, stepping forward to be with his girls. He got his perfect life, and he would fight tooth and nail to keep it. Just to see his girls grow up, go to college, and (heaven forbid) get married. And if he could grow old with Ziva, well that would just be a bonus. Yeah, he really was living his dream…

**END...**

**NCIS**

**Yep, that's about it. Thank you so, so, so much for every single review, alert, and once of support you guys put toward this story. YOu guys are amazing and Benny and I just cannot think you enough.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, thanks ever so much for reading and following this story, and we own nothing.**

**Thanks again :D**

**Drop a comment if you can**

**SEE YA...**


End file.
